Courtney Oliver: With the force of a snow leopard
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Courtney decides to go to the Pai zhuq academy to try a different course of training. Four times a ranger she is about to join another team. Is she up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the jungle part 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the jungle part 1

Okay I am a bit stuck on overdrive so I am going back to it later. I have decided that she is the white snow leopard ranger. Technically Dom is the rhino ranger so it should be all right. I did not want her orange again.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Courtney's POV:

I am sat with seven others as we prepare. Being at the academy for two months it shocked me when I was picked to enter a tournament of sorts.

I hear two people besides me speaking.

"Theo!" I hear the blonde woman say to a Asian boy. "What is going on?"

"Lily," the Asian who I gather is Theo replies. "No talking."

"Lighten up," is Lily's reply. "We've been sitting here since last night."

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo suggests.

"I hate silence," Lily says and I try not to smile.

I notice that the master of this academy, Master Mao has appeared on the stage. I only met him a little while ago but he is a good mentor.

Someone hits the symbol. All eight of us get to our feet.

"Hey Theo," Lily says as she looks at her butt. "Did my butt get up with me? I can't tell. I'm numb."

We all bow to our master.

Master Mao walks towards us.

"You are the eight finalists," he says to all of us. "I'm looking for four."

He claps his hands.

I face a young woman with black hair. We bow. I stand in fighting stance and so does she.

"Begin!" Master Mao orders us.

We move towards each other. I block her punch and aim one of my own. She blocks it and I duck as she goes to kick me. Aiming to knock her off balance I aim for her leg. She jumps over my foot. Moving back from her I continue to defend myself as I look for an opening. Finally finding one I kick her back.

I begin to glow white and my animal spirit appears. She races towards my opponent and knocks her to the ground with a swipe of her paw.

I walk forwards and help the woman to her feat. We smile at each other.

"Nicely done," she says to me.

"You too," I reply.

"Jarrod, Lilly, Theo, Courtney," Master Mao calls us and I turn to look at him. "Join us in the great hall this evening."

I smile as we all bow our respects. Then the symbol is hit to show that this has ended.

I move off but I do not get far when I hear Jarrod and his big mouth.

"Wheres my towel?" He demands from one of the younger students. "Cub, go get me a towel. Move it! Thats a direct order from a senior student."

He knocks the kids basket over. Before I can intervene another new student speaks up.

"Here's a towel," he says and sure enough he has one in his hand.

Jarrod takes the towel and gives the young man a dirty look. "Look, I don't want any problems."

"Too bad," is Jarrod's reply. He shoves the man back and he hits the table. The young man looks angry. "Oh is little cub gonna do something?"

The man suddenly yells. The yell turns into a roar and Jarrod goes flying back.

"What did I just do?" The young man looks shocked as he stares at his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

He goes to unleash his own spirit. I grab his wrist and push him back.

"Back off Jarrod," I snarl at him.

He laughs. "I'm not gonna fight a girl."

"Oh I am not just a girl," I tell him.

He looks more angry and goes to attack me. Master Mao claps his hands together. Jarrod looks at him and bows. He then walks towards me.

"I'd watch my back if I was you," he warns.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Later on we are sitting outside the grand hall. Instead of Jarrod that new lad is with us as we wait for Master Mao.

"Why are we here?" Theo asks and I roll my eyes. "Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?"

Lily glances at the new lad and then at Theo. "Why do you always have to know whats going on? You have control issues."

I smirk as these two remind me of a few friends of mine.

"Hi,"Lily says looking at me. "We have not been introduced. I'm Lilly, this is Theo."

I smile and shake her hand. Theo just nods his head at me.

"I'm Courtney," I tell her.

Master Mao appears and approaches us. We stand and bow to him.

"Follow me," is all he says before turning away and going back the way he came.

We do as he says and he leads us to some sort of temple. It is really dark and it reminds me of certain places I'd rather forget.

"This is so cool," Lilly says as we enter the room. "Where are we?"

"Its called the forbidden room," Master Mao says and I watch as he bows.

"Forbidden," the young man says. "That doesn't sound good."

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Master Mao informs us and I glance at the others. "In your hearts you know why. Casey, you have the hearts to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. I've decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

I give Casey a smile as he looks a little nervous.

"Listen closely," master Mao continues. "Over 10,000 years ago... there was a great evil... named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet. And humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled there animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi inside this box."

He walks towards us with the box in his hands. The others step back but I can sense the evil power from the box. It sends my powers haywire.

Master Mao raises his arm where there is a tattoo. It is in the shape of three claw marks. "The Pai Zhuq, the order of the claw, was formed to train students in kung fu. And to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were to ever escape. You four have been selected to take on that task."

"Yeah well," Casey says sounding a little nervous. "The evil hasn't escaped, so all's good, and look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better."

"I've spent ten years in training!" Jarrod who has just appeared at the bottom of the stairs says to Master Mao. "You can't just kick me out for no reason!"

"I'd say bullying is a good reason," I say and Jarrod turns to glare at me.

"Agreed..." Master Mao says to Jarrod. "But I have a reason."

Jarrod suddenly attacks master Mao. Our Master defends himself even with the box in his hands. I step forwards and knock Jarrod flying with a swift kick to his side.

Master Mao nods at me in thanks.

"Now go!" Master Mao orders him.

"Yes!" Jarrod says and I turn away from Jarrod as he heads for the exit.

Suddenly I hear a roar. I turn but before I can defend myself I am knocked back. I hit my head on the wall hard.

"NO!" I hear Lily yell.

I look up to see the box open. Smoke comes out as the others look worried except for Jarrod.

But then there is a loud noise as a spirit rises out of the box and knocks the four teens over.

"AT LAST!" The voice of Dai Shi booms. "Mao, my old friend. I have thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be a witness to my destruction of those dear to you."

I glance up at the spirit.

"What is he talking about?" Theo asks from where he was on the ground.

"That'd be us!" Lily and I reply at the same time.

We all get to our feet and prepare to fight this spirit. Dai Shi roars and we all lean away from him.

"NO!" Master Mao suddenly yells out.

He runs forward but Dai Shi suddenly grabs him.

"Yes Mao!" He says as he grips out master around the torso.

Dai Shi then blasts Mao. He goes flying back and hits the table.

"Mao is defeated!" Dai Shi points out. "You are not worth my time!"

He then sends a gust of wind at us and we are forced to dive aside as he goes flying past us. I look around and notice that Jarrod has disappeared.

Master Mao suddenly cries out clearly in pain.

"MASTER!" Theo yells worried.

We run over and lean over him.

"My time in this form has ended," Mao says and I feel guilty. "Shed no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him."

We all nod as master Mao pulls a letter out of his pocket.

"Go to this address in ocean bluff," he tells us. "There, you'll meet your new master."

"We don't want a new master!" Lily protests and I nod my head.

"Remember the first rule I told you," Mao reminds us. "Don't be attached to the master, but to the lesson. Now go!"

We nod but Casey still looks unsure.

"Wait!"He protests and I look up at him. "I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil! I haven't even mastered handing out towels!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Mao yells and I can tell that each word is causing him a load of pain. "All of you! You four are the worlds only chance!"

"Yeah what else is knew," I whisper under my breath.

Master Mao then glowed and turned into a spirit. His spirit disappeared a few seconds later.

"Master Mao!" Casey says and we all feel sorrow at the loss of our master.

*With the force of a snow leopard*

We soon arrive at ocean bluff. When we get to the address given we are all shocked to see that it is a Pizza place.

"A pizza parlor!" Theo says shocked. "This can't be the place."

I just sigh as we head inside. It definitely looks like a great place to me. There are many customers in there.

Theo nudges me and motions to an old aged man behind us. "That must be him."

We approach the man. Something tells me he is not the right guy.

The other three bow to the man but I walk around looking at the place. It just seems a little different for some reason.

"Okay wrong guy!" I hear Theo say and the three teens approach me.

Lily smirks as a woman who is eating a slice of pizza sits at the counter. "Probably not her either."

Theo and Casey laugh.

I smile a little at them. But then there is a sudden noise as a man comes in from the back. He looks like he just had a fight with the kitchen and the kitchen won. He also has a pizza base on his face.

"WHOA! Intense!" He says as he pulls off the pizza. "So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment. Whoa new customers!"

At the last part he had spotted us stood there staring at him. He walks towards us with some menus in his hands. "Welcome to jungle karma pizza. The name's R.J."

He passes us a menu but Theo stops him.

"No, no were not customers," Theo tells him.

"We're looking for... our master," Lily whispers the last bit she said.

"Aren't we all," Rj jokes and I laugh along with him.

"I say we go," Theo suggests.

As Theo goes to leave Casey turns to Lily and I.

"I'm actually kind of hungry," he says.

"Me too," Lily and I agree as the smell of pizza gets to my nose.

Rj motions to a table and the three of us sit down.

"Oh great," Theo says when he sees that we are not going anywhere.

The four of us share a pizza between us. I feel a lot better when my stomach is full.

"Well how was the pizza?" Rj asks as he approaches the table as we finish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Theo says as he chomps down another slice. "It was amazing."

I nod my head in agreement as Rj looks pleased.

"But thats not why we came," Theo finishes with the reminder of our mission.

"Right," Rj says and we all glance around at him as he continues. "If your supposed to meet him here then... I suggest you wait. You can work here till he shows up."

I watch as Casey and Lily go wide eyed. But something tells me this man is not what he seems.

"Work here?" Theo who is clearly reluctant asks. "No, no we don't work for anyone. Right guys?"

I glare at him. I am getting sick of the way he is talking to me.

Rj raises his hands and backs away. "Okay."

I see him walk off and approach a young woman about my age. She glances at us but does not say anything.

"Look Theo we are in the real world now," Lily points out to her friend. "There is things to get. Things to have. We need money to do that! Now I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas's."

Theo surrenders. "Okay fine. I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only till our master arrives."

I smile at him. "Would not have it any other way."

"Not a day more," Theo continues as the others smile at us both.

There is sudden screaming coming from outside. We all turn to look at the door.

I nod at the others. "Come on. We better check it out."

Lily, Theo and I all get up. We turn when we notice that Casey has not moved.

"Well yeah," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I should stay here till I get my bearings."

I move over and pull him up. He is surprised by my strength.

"Hey if your gonna be part of this team now's the time," The says as I pull him along with us.

*With the force of a snow leopard*

We run to where some freaky looking foot soldiers are attacking civilians.

"What are those things?" Casey asks worried.

"My guess," Lily says turning to look at him. "Friends of Dai Shi!"

"I agree," I say knowing I will not be able to use my powers.

"Let's do it!" Theo says.

We all yell out as we run forwards. I jump and kick one before punching another. Ducking under a kick I strike one in the stomach. It falls down.

I am caught unaware and go flying as I am kicked in the back. I hit the ground but feel the pain quickly fade as my healing powers kick in.

"Time for me to return to my true form!" The foot soldier that is in a red suit says before turning into a mantis beast. "Freedom and destruction!"

"Don't they ever make a good lucking monster?" I ask shivering at how many monsters I've faced.

I get up and run to intercept the monster as he attacks the others. I kick the monster back and with a wave of my arm he is sent flying. Luckily the others did not see it.

The mantis sends me to the ground with a blast. I begin to consider morphing into my ranger form.

All four of us are on the ground now.

The others get up and help me to my feet as my healing begins to work again.

The mantis begins to walk towards us when Rj steps in front of us.

"Dude!" He says to the mantis. "Step back!"

He then turns to look at us.

"I think its time for your first lesson," Rj says and he lifts his sleeve to show a Pai Zhuq claw tattoo on his arm. "Never judge a book by its cover."

The others all look shocked.

Rj begins to do fighting stances.

"ATTACK!" The mantis says and the foot soldiers do.

Rj begins to fight the foot soldiers which I now know as Rin Shi. He fights like a pro.

"WHAT?!" The Mantis says when all the Rin Shi are down.

Rj then blasts the mantis. There is an explosion and the Mantis cries out. He rolls across the ground and returns to his Rin Shi form.

"I'll get you!" He vows before running away.

We all approach Rj. I can now see that he has the wisdom of a master.

"Your him," Casey says clearly impressed. "You're our master."

We do the traditional bow of a Pai Zhuq student.

Rj looks like he does not agree with us bowing. "Just call me Rj. Now my students the real journey begins."

He walks back towards his shop and we all follow.

*With the force of a snow leopard*

We arrive back at the pizza place and we are shocked when the two women from earlier approach.

"Where was everyone?" The woman in glasses asks as the other brunette glares at Rj. "The door was open and people were waiting so Abby and I had to take orders and make pizzas and I took money and I put it in the register and I clean and turn off the oven..."

I am shocked at how the woman can go so long without taking a breath.

"Breathe Fran," Rj and the other girl who I guess is Abby says.

"Yeah," Fran says looking a little flustered.

"Fran, Abby," Rj says and he begins to point us out. "This is Courtney, Theo, Lily and Casey."

We all greet them.

"Abby is my little sister," Rj says and Abby smiles at all of us. "Fran is our best customer. She is here everyday."

Fran grabs her back before looking back at the four of us. "Its not like I have nothing else to do. I do. It's just I love pizza. All the toppings and the smell and the taste.. I like spaghetti as well. You know the sauce and the meatballs."

"Breathe Fran," Abby and Rj remind her again. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Fran says and she heads for the door.

Abby glares at Rj. "Next time your gonna leave me like that make sure there is other workers."

Rj just smiles. "You had Fran. Follow me you four."

Abby walks behind us as Rj leads us through the kitchen and up a set of stairs.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo exclaims as I whistle.

It looks like the mixture of a playground and a training area. Lily, Theo and Casey begin to enjoy themselves with the place. I just watch amused.

"But it needs a clean," Theo points out as he brushes dust off of a TV set.

"Thanks for volunteering Theo," Rj says as he walks down the stairs after the other three.

Abby and I share a look before we both head down as well. We both chuckle at Theo's face."

"Hey I didn't-" Theo began but Rj cuts him off.

"Me-casa en sum Casa," Rj says something I do not understand. "This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours."

"Lily!" Abby warns as Lily goes to sit in the chair in front of the TV set.

"Except that chair," Rj tells Lily and she quickly stops herself from sitting in it. "My chair. Its mine. It's off limits. Got it."

"Got it," we all say together but then I turn to Abby. "Possessive much?"

She nods her head in agreement.

"Okay," Rj says glancing around at our attire. "Next order of business is to get you out of those Pajamas."

I snort. But when I look at the uniforms I frown. White and black. Casey's is red, Theo's is blue and Lily's is yellow. Oh no I do not like where this is going.

"Hey new training gear!" Casey cheers as Rj hands them out. "You gotta love that."

"Look at all those TV's," Lily points out nudging Theo. "I haven't watched TV in years."

"TV's?" Rj repeats clearly insulted. "No these are much, much, much more. Its a state of the art city wide monitoring system. Plus 1253 cable channels," he adds as an afterthought. "Pretty sweet huh?"

The TV's suddenly show screaming people running away from Rin Shi's.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again," Theo points out.

"Lets go," I tell them.

We all begin to run off but the others stop when Rj does not follow.

"Come on Rj," Theo encourages.

"Uh no, no I have a pizza store to run," Rj reminds us. "Fighting evil is your job. But I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So... I got a gift for you. To even out the odds."

We all walk back towards Rj.

He opens a drawer to reveal four pairs of sunglasses. I notice that like out gear they are color coded. I sigh. I know what is coming.

"Sunglasses?" Lily questions.

"They're not just sunglasses," Rj says and I look up trying not to groan. "They're solar morphers. Did you ever hear of the power rangers?"

I chuckle a little but the others all look shocked.

"Yeah who hasn't," Casey says.

"Well guess what?" He says and I turn away. "You... be... them."

I sigh. The last time I had been a ranger I nearly died. I am not sure I can go through that again. Flurious had drained me of all magic using the corona aurora. If not for Mack I would not have even lived through the battle.

It was the combined magic of my parents, my godfather and the sentinel knight that had kept me alive. Even now my magic is not as strong.

All I remember is waking up in rootcore with my mum and dad L on one side and dad T on the other side with Leanne. I had not picked up my wand much since. The shield of triumph is broken and I had lost a good friend. He is alive but he had to return to his planet.

It was the only time I had ever felt scared.

"No way," Theo says making me jump. "Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a... If thats what it takes."

Rj begins to explain how these sunglasses became morphers.

"The power rangers aren't part of the order of the claw. But I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai shi. So I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had an uncle who had a connection... anyway he tapped into the morphing grid and voila... your morphers. Once you activate them all the knowledge that comes with them will instantaneously be entered into your cellular make up. Gnarly huh."

He passes them out but I hesitate. I just don't think I have the courage anymore to do this. When I take them the others give me concerned looks.

"Now go out there and beat down evil," Rj suggests.

We all nod and take off. I reluctantly go as I still hate the idea of becoming a ranger again.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We race towards the battle now in our color coded training gear. We see a chameleon warrior stood with some Rin Shi.

"Look humans!" The warrior taunts.

"I don't know about you three," Theo says with a smile. "But I think it's time to show them what we got."

Lily and I nod. We step forwards and pull our morphers out of the holsters on our trousers.

We place the sunglasses on and press the button.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

A white suit with leopard spots appears on my body. My helmet is also in the shape of the cats face. I feel a power surge but I fight to not embrace it.

"WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH! JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!"

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR! JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!"

"WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD! JUNGLE FURY WHITE RANGER!"

We run forwards and begin to fight. As I fight another being suddenly jumps out of no where and attacks me.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"They call me torch!" She growls. "With the power of a phoenix !"

We begin to fight but we are evenly matched. I aim a kick which she blocks and then a sudden flicker of flame makes me groan. A powerful punch sends me to the ground. I decide to even things up.

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" I yell as I glow white. "SUMMON THE SNOW LEOPARD!"

My animal spirit comes out and knocks Torch aside. She glares as she gets up.

"Later days white ranger!" She says and then she disappears.

I turn to see Casey struggling. But I am then surrounded.

Casey needs to morph now!

*Force of a snow leopard*

Chelbell2016:

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the jungle part 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the jungle part 2.

Okay thanks for the reviews guys. Okay I know I said troy would be her husband and father of her kids but I am thinking Casey might be her soul mate. I need an opinion.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Courtney's POV:

Casey finally manages to get himself free from the Rin Shi. I then watch as he morphs before going back to fighting my batch of Rin Shi.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that he also saved Fran.

"He's amazing!" Lily says as we watch him take on the Mantis all by himself.

When Casey has finished attacking the Mantis we all approach him with smiles on our faces.

"How did I do it?" He asks us as he places a hand on mine and Lily's shoulders.

"I knew you could do it!" Lily praises him.

"I never doubted you for a second," I quote an old friend.

"Gotta admit," Theo says placing his hand on top of ours. "Your one tough tiger."

"Thanks guys," Casey says smiling.

There is a sudden noise and we turn to see the Mantis jumping out from the debris it was buried under.

"You think you have destroyed me?" He questions all of us. "I'll show you what real power is. I'm gathering people's fear and it makes me stronger. It makes me grow."

As he finishes he grows to an enormous size.

I sigh hating that I no longer have Azantys.

"RUN!" Lily says and we all move away from the Mantis who attempts to strike us.

The others hit the ground. I raise a shield but the magic behind it is so weak that the mantis breaks through it and sends me flying backwards.

He goes to deal the final blow to the others why I am down.

"NO!" We all yell out.

A spirit suddenly appears and attacks the Mantis.

"GO MASTER MAO!" Theo cheers as we recognize the spirit of our old teacher.

"It is not safe here!" Master Mao says floating us up with his spirit so he can transport us away.

He drops us on top of a building. I sigh as I think about my feeble magic. The others immediately begin to question our master.

First we unmorph.

"Master Mao," Casey says and I turn to look at him. "I thought you were gone forever."

"The spirit of a Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed," Master Mao points out. "My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you."

"Okay that answers my first question," Casey says as I finally get up. "Now can you explain how that Mantis grew to the size of dodger stadium?"

Mao glances at me but I shake my head. They do not need to know about my history yet.

"Its an advanced level of battle technique," Mao informs us. "Your enemies have mastered it. Now you must fight them on that level."

"We'd be happy to," Lily says and I glance at her. "Except for one little thing. You never taught us how."

I sigh knowing what it would mean to be that tall.

"You have a new master," Mao reminds all of us. "He must teach you now."

He disappears with that line. I glance at the others and I can tell that they are nervous.

We head back to jungle Karma Pizza.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We all go racing into Karma pizza. The others go running into the base and startle both Rj, who was meditating and Abby who was reading a book.

They are all speaking over each other and not making a lot of sense.

Rj stops them looking a bit startled.

"Okay," he says and I smile at Abby. "Now, everyone take a deep cleansing breath and then tell me what happened calmly."

They do but then they speak over each other once more.

"WAIT!" Rj says.

He motions for Casey to go first.

"Master Mao came back.." Casey begins.

Rj motions for Lily to go next.

"...and saved us from a massive mantis," Lily continues excited.

"And now he wants you to teach us how to fight these ginormous monsters," Theo finishes.

Lily smiles but I shake my head. They may find it exciting now but what about when it nearly kills you. When you've been one for five different ranger teams.

"Heavy," is Rj's reply. "But your not ready for the growing Ginormous technique. Sorry, rangers no way."

He got up and walked off. Abby approaches me.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You seem a little distant."

I sigh. "The last time I fought like this... I nearly lost my life. I was so close that even now I am scared."

She pats my shoulder. "Why did you not say something."

"Because its no big deal," I say as the others head for RJ as he reenters the loft. "I will adjust just like I always do."

"Come on RJ," Casey says and I roll my eyes as I join the four of them. "We don't have a chance if we don't learn the growing technique."

RJ approaches a stand filled with weapons.

"Once you all master your assigned weapon," RJ says. "Then we'll talk."

He picks a weapon. "Theo."

Theo looks confident as he takes his weapon. "Tonfa? No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year."

He begins to demonstrate with a series of moves and jumps. I smile at his enthusiasm. He finishes with a stance and we all smile at him.

RJ grabs a bow staff and walks towards Lily.

"Sweet!" She says taking her weapon. "I'm a pro with a bow."

Like Theo she demonstrates her knowledge of using the weapon.

Then RJ approaches me.

"Sais!" I say taking the blade-like weapons. "I covered these not long after I started."

I hold one in each hand and begin to move while striking the air. I finish by crossing them in the air right near my face. I feel like these weapons are good for me.

"And for Casey," RJ says grabbing the last weapon. "The ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous Nunchuku."

He passes the weapon to Casey. Casey snaps them and then looks at us.

"No problem," he says.

But when he begins to use the weapon it is clear he has no clue what he is doing. He ends up smacking himself in the arm with the weapon. I wince at the thought of how much that must have hurt.

"Okay," Casey groans out as he holds his arm in pain. "I admit it. I've never used these before."

I nod as it is clear. "You will learn."

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained Kung Fu students," Lily points out gently and Casey nods his head in agreement. I sigh.

RJ speaks up. "Sorry but until you are all up to speed you can't get to the next level."

"Man," Theo complains sitting down on a stool. "Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair."

I glare at him. "Theo."

"Hello!" Casey says sending me a grateful look. "I'm standing right here."

"I don't mean to sound harsh," Theo says as I continue to glare at him. "But thats just the way it is."

RJ decides to step in.

"Theo," he says walking towards the blue ranger. "A team is a lot like a stool. You four are the legs. All equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?"

Theo just gives him a look.

I step forward and kick one of the leg so hard that it snaps and both Theo hit the floor hard. He gets up glaring at me.

"The team ends up on its butt," I answer RJ's question.

"That's right," RJ agrees. "If the teams not ready then none of you are ready. Namaste."

He then walks off. Theo glares at Casey and I glare at Theo.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Later on I receive a phone call. When I see who it is I take a deep breath before answering.

"Hi dad," I say slowly.

"Athena where are you?" Came my dad L's voice. "No one has seen or heard from you at the academy since two days ago."

I sigh. He had become overprotective since the events of my last ranger battle.

"I'm in ocean bluff," I begin. "To do some more training."

"Why? And when will you be home?" He demands.

"Dad I'm Twenty nearly," I say. "I'll be home when I am ready."

And with that I put the phone down. After getting into my new jungle Karma pizza uniform I head down into the kitchen to begin work. Why is it that in every ranger team I have some sort of job.

Casey is flipping Pizzas. I work besides Lily until Theo approaches us.

"Check out Casey," he says and we watch him work. "When it comes to tossing a pizza, the guys a genius, but he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

"Give him a break Theo," Lily says and I nod my head in agreement. "He's just starting out. Need I remind you that not too long ago you were a cub too."

"Yeah but that-" Theo begins but Lily cuts him off.

"But nothing," she says. "Remember when you first started out? You din't always have mad skills."

Theo seems to remember. "Yeah but I practiced hard and got good. You got to give me props for that."

I nod my head a little.

"True," Lily agrees. "But before you could practice someone had to teach you."

Again Theo seems to go through a memory.

"I learned from the best," Theo remembers how Master Mao showed him how to use his weapon.

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him," Lily points out.

Theo smirks at her and I smile at the both of them.

"Lil, do you ever get tired of being right?" Theo asks.

"Not so far," Lily says shaking her head and smiling at him.

A bell rings and I turn to see RJ and Abby have now joined us and it is time to start work.

"Everyone to there stations," RJ says and I look at him. "The 12:32 lunch rush is about to-"

Theo stops him just as customers begin to walk in. "Sorry boss. Casey and I have some training to do."

I smile glad that Theo is willing to help Casey.

"Uh wait," RJ says. "Abby and Lily are in control of the kitchen. Who's going to help Courtney and I serve all these customers?"

Fran who of course is here again quickly jumps to her feet.

"Me!" She offers.

"Okay," RJ says knowing that he does not have much choice he passes her an apron. "You're hired."

"Excellent," she says smiling and putting on the apron and turning to the customers. "Welcome to Jungle Karma pizza. um, table for two. Right this way."

Fran and I take the customers to a table, take there orders when there ready and give them to both Lily and Abby who are making and baking the Pizzas. RJ is watching and he looks surprised that we have all of this under control.

We soon get alerted that there is trouble.

"RJ get Theo and Casey to meet both Lily and I in the city," I say and then Lily and I take off.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We arrive at the city and we inform the guys that the Mantis wants to flood the city. We see a wave of water coming through the city.

"The streets of the whole city are flooding," Lily points out. "WATCH OUT!"

The wave is about to hit us.

I summon my magic and raise the best shield I can. As my shield begins to weaken I take everyone's hand and flame us to the safety of a building.

They all gasp.

"How did you do that?" Casey asks.

"Later," is my reply as my shield breaks and the water continues throughout the city.

"That was too close," Theo says respecting that I do not want to talk about it.

Before we can say anything else Casey yells out. "WHOA! Giant Mantis alert!"

I sigh knowing that we are going to need zords.

"How are we gonna stop it?" Lily asks clearly worried.

"Come on!" I tell them.

We run around the building but we are stopped by the Rinshi and two new villains. One of the women who had a resemblance to LeeLee shot her tongue out at us in warning. The other who had a strange resemblance to Leanne my adopted sister glared at us.

"Not this time rangers!" The one who whipped her tongue at us. "I'm Camille and this is my sister Leopodina. And were here to make sure you don't get in the way."

I glare at Leopodina with that kind of name she clearly has the spirit of a leopard.

"Special orders from Dai Shi," Leopodina says glaring at the four of us.

"A chameleon," Lily says. "So you can change your appearance at will, and thats the look your going with?"

I smirk at the two sisters. "And surely as a leopard you have better taste than that."

"Funny!" The two say and then Camille speaks alone. "But we'll see who gets the last laugh."

I nod at my team mates and we all pull out our morphers and place them on our faces.

"READY?!" I yell.

"READY!" Is the reply.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD! JUNGLE FURY WHITE RANGER!"

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!"

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR! JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!"

"WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH! JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!"

"Pretty colors," Camille says before looking at her sister and the Rin Shi. "Now keep them busy while Mantor cleans out the city."

She clicks her fingers. Leopodina immediately comes for me. I duck under a kick and aim a punch to her chest. She stumbles back.

As I move to attack again she moves and quickly blocks it before counter-attacking with a swift kick to my side. As I move back gripping my side she jumps into the air and goes to kick me. Seeing that no one is looking I aim a few fireballs at her.

Not enough magic to do any damage but they knock her off course.

"I'll be back for you!" She yells before disappearing.

As she goes Rin Shi come at me. I slap my hands together.

"JUNGLE SAIS!" I yell calling for my weapons.

In either hand my Sais appear. I grip them as I run towards the Rin shi and begin to fight them. I kick one and strike it across the stomach. Sliding under another I jump and twist in the air to strike four more.

I can feel the power running from my animal spirit to my weapons.

"CALL TO BE BEAST INSIDE!" I yell glowing white. "UNLEASH THE SNOW LEOPARD!"

My animal spirit finishes the rest off.

I regroup with my friends.

"HEY BUG BREATH!" Casey yells up to the monster. "YOU'RE NEXT!"

Before anything else can happen the Mantis smashes a piece off the building and I pull Casey aside.

"You okay?" Theo asks him.

"We can't beat him from down here!" Casey points out.

"If only we could use that growing technique!" Theo realizes.

Before I can reply our communicators go off and RJ appears on our screens.

"Rangers listen up," he says. "Its time to go big!"

"But we don't know how," Theo points out.

"Sure you do," RJ says. "You just don't know that you know how."

"And I thought sensei talked in riddles," I say under my breath.

"What?" Lily asks.

"The stool," RJ says trying to explain. "I mean the team is in balance now."

"I think I get it," Theo says. "Lily your the heart of the team."

"And you bring the brains," Lily points out.

"Casey, you have the strength," I say smiling at the red ranger.

"Courtney," he smiles back at me. "You are definitely the soul of our team."

"Excellent," RJ says and I know that it is time. "Your ready for the next level. Combine your animal spirits and see what happens."

"We can combine them?" Lily questions.

"We can do it guys," Casey says placing a hand on my shoulder and Lily's. "I know we can."

We do a sign and I yell.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!"

Our animal spirits appear.

We all yell. "JUNGLE FURY BEAST SPIRIT MODE!"

We all jump into our animal spirits and begin to attack the Mantis.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE!" I yell.

Casey's becomes the head and Torso. Mine becomes the Arms, chest plate and helmet of the megazord and the other two become legs of the megazord.

We all stand in a cockpit.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" We all yell.

"LETS BRING ON THE FURY!" Lily says and I nod in agreement.

The megazord copies what we do as a team. We run towards the Mantis. A double punch sends the Mantis backwards and he lands in the water. We then backhand him.

The cheetah zord kicks it as we jump and twist in the air. The Mantis begins to swing at us with its pincers prepared to attack us.

We do a back-flip to dodge him. The megazord lands on top of a building.

We then front-flip and land behind the Mantis.

We trip the monster and he goes spinning into the air.

"JUNGLE SANJEIGUN!" We all yell and our weapon with all of our colors on appears.

"Casey," Theo calls out to the red ranger. "Use it just like your junglechucks."

"All over it!" Casey agrees.

We begin to use the weapon and manage to knock him down.

"SAVAGE SPIN!" We all yell and we begin to spin.

The megazord copies. As the top half spins really fast the legs move towards the monster. When we are on the other side we make a noise and the monster turns to stone.

It then shatters to bits.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We return to jungle Karma pizza.

Casey is returning the favor to Theo by teaching him how to toss a pizza properly.

RJ, Abby and I are approached by Lily.

"I'm glad those guys got it together," she says smiling. "But, you know, Camille, Leopodina and there army aren't going to let up."

RJ turns to glance at her and then me. "Its not them I'm worried about. Its Dai Shi."

That night I head to my new bed. I hope that this ranger journey ends quickly.

With that I fall asleep.

 **DREAM:**

 _The other overdrive rangers and I are fighting Flurious and his forces. Azantys and I have combined our magic and he has become apart of my armor. Seeing that we are loosing I pull out my Triassic shield._

 _"TRIASSIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" I yell and I go from ranger mode to warrior mode. "BURNING HEART OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"_

 _I pull out my sword and run at the Chillers. I begin to strike them. As they all go down I turn to see Flurious approaching me._

 _"Now for my revenge!" He says._

 _I run at him but as soon as I am close enough he grabs my wrist. I gasp as my powers seem to go out of me and into the corona aurora._

 _"LET GO OF ME!" I yell as I begin to feel my magic drain. "LET GO!"_

 _He laughs. There is a sudden roar and I hit the ground as Azantys attacks Flurious. He knocks him away from me and stands protectively in front of me._

 _"STUPID ANIMAL!" Flurious yells._

 _He sends a blast and it hits Azantys before he can move. He goes flying into the air and when he lands on the ground he is covered in blood._

 _"AZANTYS!" I yell worried that my guardian is dead._

 _Before I can stop him Flurious is in front of me. He grabs me and yanks me to my feet. Once more my magic begins to drain. I cannot fight as it feels like the gem of souls._

 _"Give me your magic!" Flurious yells. "Make me more powerful!"_

 _I can no longer hold my warrior form. My shield falls to the ground. When I am pale as a ghost Flurious strikes me three times across the chest and then throws me into the air. He blasts me and I hit the ground besides Azantys._

 _Flurious prepares to finish me off when he spots the Triassic shield. He picks it up and smiles at me. Then he throws it into the air and sends a full blast at it. It turns to ice. He then smashes it with his Staff._

 _"NO!" I yell and I see the others fighting to get to me._

 _I fight to stay conscious as more and more of my magic goes into Flurious._

 _Then Mack knocks him once more away from me. The two begin to fight as the others come towards me._

 _"Courtney!" Tyzonn says as he leans me against him so I am sitting up. "You need to stay awake."_

 _But I can feel myself slipping. Azantys has gone and I am next._

 **DREAM OVER:**

I sit up gasping. Looking around I remember where I am. Then the sobs burst out of my chest. That last fight brought me so close to death.

Azantys is back on his planet. They cannot tell me how he is yet.

It is all my fault.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Chelbell2016:

Okay what do you think. And I really think that this is going to be a Casey and Courtney soul mates story. I need opinions.


	3. Chapter 3: Sigh of the tiger

Chapter 3: Sigh of the tiger.

Chelbell2016:

Should be updating kick into overdrive soon.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Courtney's POV:

I am sat reading a book as Casey and Lily prepare to train with RJ. I am done for the day as my work shift starts soon.

"All right," RJ says as he stands there with a blindfold over his eyes. "Dude... and dudette. In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits."

"And get very lucky," I whisper and Abby smirks from my side.

"You got that right," she agrees.

As the two students circle RJ Casey speaks up. "Come on Lily. He's all ours."

"Are you sure about this RJ?" Lily asks. "I don't wanna dent your metaphysical zen."

I smirk as the two seem a little overconfident. Rj just looks like he knows what he has to do.

Rj laughs as Abby and I try to hide our laughter.

"I am using the swoop technique," Rj explains to them.

"That would explain the blindfold," I whisper to Abby. "I was starting to worry about Rj's sense of fashion when it comes to training."

She covers her mouth chuckling. Then she speaks. "I've been worried about that for years. And not just for training."

We both try to not laugh out loud.

"Eyesight is a bonus," Rj continues with his explanation. "Not a necessity."

The battle begins and it is not looking good for both Casey and Lily. Before they know it they are both defeated. I shake my head as I get up to stretch.

Abby turns to me and I whisper. "I am going for a run."

She nods and I head out. As I begin to run I think about the events of my last battle. Will I ever get my powers back? Properly I mean.

I thought my destiny of being a ranger was fulfilled when my magic went weaker. But apparently not as I am a ranger again.

All of my parents and Leanne have been calling me none stop in the last few days. I have ignored them. I really do not know what to say to them.

How do I tell them that once again my life is in danger. They would not understand I am sure of it. Everyone thought I was dead the last time that I had been in a battle. I am still afraid to fight.

Before I can get any further there is a yell. I look up to see Leopodina above me. I ninja streak to the building she is on top of.

"What do you want Leopodina?!" I growl out at her.

"I want you destroyed!" She snaps. "And your animal spirit."

We run at each other and begin to fight. I duck under a punch and kick her in the side. She fights through the pain and manages to send a kick to my leg. I wince and stumble back. She jumps high and I am forced to roll aside as she aims her staff at my head.

Luckily she misses. I run at her once more and we grapple for a minute or two. I gather my strength and use my flaming power to flame away from her.

Unfortunately it drains me and I feel myself become dizzy. It is my lack of power.

Camille suddenly appears beside her sister. "It is done. Lets go."

They disappear. I get up and head back to work.

*Force of a snow leopard*

When I get back I find out that the others had to fight Camille as she had stolen something from a museum. I groan as I wonder what she could stolen.

"I can't believe she got away," Casey says as we head downstairs towards RJ and Abby.

"Don't take it so hard Case," Theo tells him. "Shes slippery, slimy, s-s-s-s."

"Smelly," Lilly helps Theo to find the right word.

"Thank you," is his reply to her.

Casey glances at me and I smile at him. Rj seems to be trying to do something with his chair.

"I think you broke my chair man," Rj says and I wonder what Casey was doing with his chair.

"Forget your chair," Casey replies. "I need more training."

I raise an eyebrow as I can see that Casey is having some confidence issues. Abby glances at me as I rub my head. I just shake my head and smile at her. I still have not gone into too much detail about my ranger history. I also do not plan on doing so anytime soon.

I smirk as Rj grabs a screwdriver from besides his chair.

"Fix my chair," RJ tells him and when Casey goes to protest he speaks again. "Remember whatever I say."

Casey shakes his head.

I decide to go down and help Fran.

When Abby and I get down there the place is a wreck. There is some sort of kids event going on and they are wrecking the place and turning poor Fran into a wreck.

Abby and I immediately begin to help her. I take the kitchen and as Abby practically throws orders at me I begin to make Pizzas.

"HEY!" I yell at Theo and Lily who tried to sneak by me. "Aren't you two supposed to be helping us?"

Theo looks at me and then runs up the stairs. Lily gives me an apologetic smile and then follows him.

I glare at there backs before continuing as I am supposed to be doing.

A few minutes later and Rj comes running down.

"There's a battle going on," he says and I go wide eyed. "The others need you."

I nod and call for Abby to take over. As I pass Rj I stop.

"If Lily and Theo told you we had everything under control," I say and continue as they run up the stairs. "THEY LIED!"

*Force of a snow leopard*

We get to the place where the Rin Shi are attacking the city.

"Hey!" Casey says as we face the leader who has some sort of bull on top of his head.

"Welcome rangers!" The leader one says.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily points out.

"You're going down!" Casey says.

"ATTACK!" The monster orders the Rin Shi.

We all make noises before running forwards. I duck under a punch and skid across the ground. Jumping back up I twist and kick one Rin Shi. Then I throw a fireball at three of them and they are disintegrated. Another grabs my wrist and for a second I flashback to my final battle as a operation overdrive ranger.

I force myself to snap out of it and continue to fight.

"NOW YOU SEE ME! FINISHIO!" I yell disappearing and using my telekinesis to throw them all into buildings. "NOW YOU DON'T!"

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" I yell glowing white as my animal spirit begins. "SUMMON THE SNOW LEOPARD!"

My spirit appears and begins to attack the Rin Shi destroying what is left of them.

We run to face the leader.

"Rinshis are strong!" He says to all of us. "But I am even more powerful!"

He glows purple before transforming into his beast form which is the buffalo.

"No way!" Casey says.

"I am Buffalord!" The monster informs us.

He runs at us and Casey intercepts him.

"CHARGE!" The monster says forcing him backwards.

I run forwards to assist Casey. I raise a shield and stop the monster from running him through one wall but then just as my feeble shield runs out he runs him through another one.

He then flips Casey. I raise my arms and lower him to the ground gently.

"JUNGLE TONFA!" Theo says pulling out his weapons and preparing to fight.

He runs at him and tries his best to bring him down. He strikes him with lightning and manages to send him stumbling backwards.

"LET ME GET IN ON THIS!" Lily says running forwards herself.

"NOT WITHOUT ME!" I join in and run forwards myself.

Lily grabs his wrists and I punch him in the abdomen. Then Lily tries but we do not seem to be doing too good.

"CHEETAH JABS!" Lily says jabbing at the monster repeatedly.

"FLAME ATTACK!" I say blasting him with my fire.

"I need more time to harness the power of the Buffalo!" Buffalord says holding his smoking chest. "I will return!"

"STOP!" Casey yells running to try and stop Buffalord as he goes underground. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"CASE STOP!" Lily says as we grab him.

"He's gone!" Theo agrees.

"We'll get him next time!" I vow.

*force of a snow leopard*

When we get back I go straight down to help Fran and Abby. They both look completely exhausted.

"Why don't you guys take five?" I suggest putting on a apron. "I'll clean up why its quite."

They nod and gratefully sit down. Not five minutes after I hear lily and Theo come down.

"Where were you two earlier?" I ask snapping. "You left the three of us when we needed assistance."

"Chill Courtney!" Theo says raising his arms. "You three were fine!"

"Were we Theo?" I say handing my dirty cloth over. "If you think so then you can clean this place up."

I then walk back upstairs.

For some reason Casey is cleaning the floor. I feel the other two behind me but I do not speak.

"And they call me a neat freak!" Theo says.

Suddenly the TV goes off telling us that Buffalord is back.

"No rest for the weary!" Theo says and I glance back to nod at the other two.

"Come on Casey!" Lily says to our red ranger.

"Uh no!" RJ stops Casey before he makes a move to come towards us. "Casey needs to finish the floors first!"

I begin to realize what RJ is trying to do.

"Really?" Lily says not realizing.

"Yeah," RJ says seriously.

"RJ we're under attack," Casey says glancing and motioning towards us. "If I don't help them they could be destroyed!"

"Then we'll be destroyed!" I say nodding at RJ.

He nods back and I know that I was right in what his plan is.

*force of a snow leopard*

We race to the fight with our morphers on but not morphed yet.

"RANGERS!" The Buffalord growls when he sees the three of us.

We turn to each other and nod. Pressing the buttons on our morphers we prepare to morph.

"READY!" We all say. "JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

Once again I morph into the white ranger.

We run forwards as a group and begin to fight the Buffalord. He grabs us and I am stuck in the middle of the other two as he forces us all backwards. We land on the ground.

Rin Shi appear and we begin to fight them together. I spin and kick one but then another grabs my leg and flips me. I watch as Lily goes flying.

"Lily!" Both I and Theo yell.

He then knocks Theo to the ground.

As he runs at me I raise a shield. He hits it and I fight against his force. He is so powerful. I groan as he breaks through and sends me into some barrels.

"You okay?" Lily and I ask as we regroup with Theo.

"Yeah!" Theo says from the ground.

"Your power cannot compare to the power of the buffalord!" We are informed.

We are suddenly blasted into the air.

I have used too much magic trying to protect us and I'm out.

"Nothing can stop me!" Buffalord says as we lay exhausted and injured on the ground.

I will my healing power to finally start working but its not happening.

The monster turns as our red ranger appears.

"Look!" Lily points him out.

"CASE!" Theo calls.

I notice straight away the change in Casey's demeanor as he appears. He looks more confident.

"Hey freak!" Casey yells to Buffalord. "Ready for round two?"

"You again?" Buffalord snarls. "No problem!"

He runs at Casey who straight away grapples with his horns. And with the training that he had recieved from RJ... he was overpowering.

"Over the top!" Casey says as he flips over Buffalord.

He kicks him in the back on he's way down.

He continues to talk as he defeats Buffalord and then we all run over to him.

"YEAH!" Theo cheers.

"Wow you did it Casey!" Lily agrees.

"Well done Case!" I pat him on the shoulder.

"I guess you learned something after all," Theo says.

"Yeah," Casey nods. "RJ's smarter than he looks."

"Thats no surprise!" Lily says.

"RANGERS!" Buffalord says not out yet so we line up. "You have proven you have power! But that will not save you! I summon the full power of the Buffalord!"

He glows purple before growing.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE!" I say as we summon our zords.

"POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" We all yell as we jump into them.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE!" I say as we combine into our megazord.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" We all call.

We run at Buffalord who growls at us. Flipping over his back we land on the other side of him. As we move to grab him Buffalord turns the other way.

He races around us and then smashes a building right next to us.

He knocks us down.

"We gotta get back in the fight!" Theo points out to all of us.

"We have to use all of our spirit energy," Casey tells us.

"Casey's right!" Lily agrees. "Come on let's do it!"

We quickly swing our legs and get back to our feet.

"YEAH!" Casey says. "Buffalords going down!"

"But how?" Buffalord questions shocked with how quick we got to our feet.

Buffalord and our megazord race towards each other. We are quickly flipped over Buffalords shoulder. As we go spinning into the air we make a move.

"SUPER KICK!" Theo says.

The legs of the megazord begin to spin really fast.

"Hit attack!" Lily says.

"SO LONG BUFFALORD!" Casey calls out.

"NO-O-O!" Buffalord cries out as we hit him.

We land far away and he turns to stone.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" All four of us say as he explodes.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We enter the Pizza palace to see both Abby and Fran looking dirty and exhausted. I turn to glare at Theo and Lily.

"Oh now you show up," Fran says angry. "How convenient!"

"At least one of you had the decency to help," Abby says smiling at me.

"Yeah we were a little busy," Theo says making me scoff.

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand like Courtney did," RJ says approaching us.

"Sorry Fran," both of them say. "Sorry Abby and Courtney too."

Abby and I try to hide our laugh at there chastised look.

"Well its all right," Fran says and Abby and I turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "I needed some crash-course training anyway."

"So," RJ says and I know he is assigning punishment. "For not helping Fran, Abby and Courtney, you two get to clean this place up while the five of us go get ice cream."

"MM I love Ice cream," Fran says trying to run off.

We all go to stop her but she stops at the door remembering her appearance.

"Oh I should probably go and clean myself up first huh?" Fran points out.

"Me too," Abby says nodding.

*With the force of a snow leopard*

Chelbell2016:

Hi Im back with another chapter. I will continue to try and update both of my courtney stories.


	4. Chapter 4: A taste of poison

Chapter 4: A taste of poison.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*With the force of a snow leopard*

Courtney's POV:

Casey and I are in the kitchen working. He is grating the cheese.

"Sometimes I just can't believe my life," he says to me. "Shredding cheese one minute and shredding beasts the next."

I smile at him. He reminds me a lot of myself a few years ago. Now I am not so keen on being a ranger.

"Hey this whole thing came out of nowhere for you Casey," I point out gently. "Its got to be major intense. Especially for a cub."

"Well I'm not a cub anymore," Casey points out to me. "You don't have to worry about me."

Suddenly the oven door opens and Fran shouts out to us.

"One large Thrilla gorilla pizza," she places an order. "Extra banana."

I shake my head and cringe at the name of the pizza. Who puts banana on pizza.

"Thrilla gorilla," Casey repeats to her. "Coming up. Bananas?"

"RJ says," I begin and act exactly like RJ and speak like him. " 'Everything's better with bananas.' For some reason Abby agrees with him. "

"Where is RJ anyway?" Casey wonders.

"No clue," I tell him grabbing a piece of dough to make the pizza with. "He's been working on something in the garage for days. You get the board. I've got the dough."

I throw the dough in the air and he catches it with the board making a perfect circle.

I glance at all the other ingredients but a second later flour hits me. Casey had thrown flour at me. I stare up at him.

"OOps my bad!" He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" I say shaking my top to try and get the flower off of it.

I grab a handful of cheese.

"Courtney," he says in a warning tone as I continue to glare at him. "Now wait. Your a reasonable person... oh."

He laughs as I take off his hat and dump all of the cheese on his head.

"OOps my bad!" I repeat what he said laughing at his face.

"Oh laugh it up," he says as I lean back and he reaches for another ingredient. "Cause you are gonna be so sorry for that one."

He pours mushy peas on my head.

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

It is on. We both reach for ingredients and begin to throw them at each other. I laugh just before I am hit with flower as I throw more cheese at him.

Then tomatoes are thrown and more cheese.

"Look at the kitchen!" Theo's voice complains and we turn to see both him and Lily stood in the door way. "Its trashed."

Lily is biting her lip as she is clearly trying not to laugh.

"He started it," I point out to the blue ranger.

"Did not!" Casey protests.

"I don't care how it started," Theo says and I raise an eyebrow at his tone. "We've got hungry customers out there. Clean this place up. And Casey take whatever that is off your face."

"Yes dad," I say laughing but then our morphers go off.

"We've gotta bolt," Lily says before we all yell. "FRAN! ABBY!"

"Oh let me guess," Fran says as we head up the stairs. "You all have to leave for some super-important yet highly secretive reason."

Casey replies to her just before we all get upstairs.

We change and use the vines to head to the city morphing on the way.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We arrive and take a look around. We face a Rin Shi. .

"Surprise!" Casey says pointing at them. "We're here to stop you."

"Surprise!" Another says as two more appear. "Think again."

And then two more appear. I notice straight away that they have different animal totems on there heads.

"Ah so there are the Pai Zhuq students!" One of them says. "I'm so not impressed!"

"They look pretty sorry to me," another states.

They group together.

"BY THE POWER OF DAI SHI!" They all yell doing different hand movements. "INNER BEAST ARISE!"

They all transform into some ugly looking monsters.

"A hundred legs to strike you!" One that is a centipede. "Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom!" The snake one says. "Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance!" The scorpion one says. "Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit!" Another says. "Gacko!"

"Skin stronger than armor!" A yellow one says. "Toady!"

"WE ARE THE FIVE FINGERS OF POISON!" They all say together.

"Poison?" Casey and I say together.

"Huh?" Lily questions.

"What?" Theo asks.

"GET THEM!" Naja tells all of them.

We pull out our weapons. I face Naja. I try to strike him with my sais but he blocks. I turn and kick him and he stumbles back.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" He says and I hear the snarl. "When you couldn't even defeat your last enemy!"

I stop as I once more flashback to that day. The day I nearly died.

I begin to glow orange and then a strong burst of magic sends both me and Naja flying backwards. I wonder where it had come from. I get to my feet but before I can defend myself he kicks me and I go flying into a wall.

I hit the ground next to Casey and the other two run over to us.

"They're too strong!" Lily points out as she leans next to me. "We have to regroup."

We race off but Lily stops us.

"Courtney what happened back there?" She asks me and I sigh. "You froze and then all of a sudden a ripple of something sent both you and Naja flying."

"Just drop it!" I snap. "There is a lot about me you three don't know okay! Until I am ready to tell you you do not need to know everything about me. I lost control and it will not happen again!"

I storm off before she can say anything else.

*Force of a snow leopard*

We race to the quarry. Is it ever not a quarry.

"I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time," Casey says.

"I feel you there," Theo agrees.

"Not the first time its happened though," I say under my breath.

Suddenly we are blasted and we hit the ground. The five fingers appear but then there is a flash of lightning that is red and gold. Then of top of the pyramid.

"Whoa!" Casey says.

I hear Lily say something but then I see who it is on top. Its Jarrod. The guy who was the reason Dai Shi is now free.

"Jarrod?" Casey says in shock.

Jarrod jumps off of the monster.

"Jarrod?" Lilly says again. "What are you doing here?"

Leopodina and Camille are by his side a second later.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone!" Jarrod says. "I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi.

"Great," Casey says and I glance at him. "It was bad enough when you were just a jerk who got kicked out of our school."

"And you and your magical friend were responsible for that humiliation," he says and the others look confused. "Now you will pay."

"Oh this is going to be good," Camille says sharing a smile with her sister.

Dai Shi rips off the fur coat he was wearing. He then glows purple and a black and gold armor appears all over his body. It is a lion armor complete with a helmet.

"I challenge you to a battle!" He says pointing his clawed finger at us.

Casey steps forward. "I beat you once. I can do it again."

"No Casey," Lily and I say. "Not if he has the power of Dai Shi."

"Can't back down now!" Casey says.

He pulls out his morpher. "JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

He morphs and I sigh as I know this will not end well.

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!" He says.

"I CALL FORTH THE SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" Dai Shi says as he glows purple.

Both of there animal spirits fight but it does not get them anywhere so they jump at each other. They banter back and forth as they continue to fight. I worry for Casey's safety as we continue to watch.

Dai Shi punches Casey in the chest and he is clearly hurt as he lands on the ground.

As Dai Shi throws an energy ball at him I flame in front and raise a shield. Dai Shi continues to throw energy at us until the last one breaks through my shield and sends us both flying. I groan. I was not morphed so I got the full blast. I feel something cold and wet running down my arm. I am shocked to see blood.

I haven't bled since my healing power became stronger.

"The tiger is tamer than I thought!" I hear Dai Shi say and then he clicks his fingers. "He's not worth my time."

Casey had been thrown in the opposite direction and now Dai Shi is standing in front of him.

Stingerella jumps forward and jabs his fingers into Casey's chest making him scream out in pain.

"NO!" I hear Theo say.

"Her poison is in your bloodstream," Dai Shi tells Casey. "It is not fatal but the pain will be punishing."

They disappear a second later.

Theo and Lily run over to Casey and after slowly getting to my feet I join them.

"Come on," I say putting pressure on my arm. "We need to get back."

*Force of a snow leopard*

We return to jungle Karma and put Casey on the hammock. Then Abby gets the first aid kit out and drags me to a chair. But we listen to the conversation as she patches me up.

"Thanks," Casey says as Lily places a wet cloth over his head. "I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" I ask from where I am sat.

Theo walks over to Lily. "He said he's fine. Leave the guy alone."

"Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi," RJ says as he appears next to the three. "But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts."

"Or not a lot of brain cells," Theo points out causing Casey to glare at him.

"Theo I'm ignoring your negative energy," RJ says before turning to Casey. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you, that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your tiger spirit. It'll blow your mind."

"Is it dangerous?" I ask wincing as Abby cleans the cut on my arm.

"Casey already has one mummy," Theo calls over to me. "He doesn't need three you two."

"You don't hear me complaining," Casey says making me chuckle.

"Lights out team," RJ says. "We're up against some major badness here. We all need some rest."

Everyone else leaves and Abby finishes my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asks noticing my look.

"No," I say in reply. "I am supposed to be this all powerful sorceress... but a few lousy energy balls made me and Casey get injured today... I used to be able to do anything with magic... now I'm powerless..."

"Why don't you talk to your family?" She asks gently.

"I wouldn't know what to say," I answer. "Plus I haven't exactly told them about being a ranger again... anyway goodnight Abby and thanks."

*Force of a snow Leopard*

 **DREAM:**

 _The other overdrive rangers and I are fighting Flurious and his forces. Azantys and I have combined our magic and he has become apart of my armor. Seeing that we are loosing I pull out my Triassic shield._

 _"TRIASSIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" I yell and I go from ranger mode to warrior mode. "BURNING HEART OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"_

 _I pull out my sword and run at the Chillers. I begin to strike them. As they all go down I turn to see Flurious approaching me._

 _"Now for my revenge!" He says._

 _I run at him but as soon as I am close enough he grabs my wrist. I gasp as my powers seem to go out of me and into the corona aurora._

 _"LET GO OF ME!" I yell as I begin to feel my magic drain. "LET GO!"_

 _He laughs. There is a sudden roar and I hit the ground as Azantys attacks Flurious. He knocks him away from me and stands protectively in front of me._

 _"STUPID ANIMAL!" Flurious yells._

 _He sends a blast and it hits Azantys before he can move. He goes flying into the air and when he lands on the ground he is covered in blood._

 _"AZANTYS!" I yell worried that my guardian is dead._

 _Before I can stop him Flurious is in front of me. He grabs me and yanks me to my feet. Once more my magic begins to drain. I cannot fight as it feels like the gem of souls._

 _"Give me your magic!" Flurious yells. "Make me more powerful!"_

 _I can no longer hold my warrior form. My shield falls to the ground. When I am pale as a ghost Flurious strikes me three times across the chest and then throws me into the air. He blasts me and I hit the ground besides Azantys._

 _Flurious prepares to finish me off when he spots the Triassic shield. He picks it up and smiles at me. Then he throws it into the air and sends a full blast at it. It turns to ice. He then smashes it with his Staff._

 _"NO!" I yell and I see the others fighting to get to me._

 _I fight to stay conscious as more and more of my magic goes into Flurious._

 _Then Mack knocks him once more away from me. The two begin to fight as the others come towards me._

 _"Courtney!" Tyzonn says as he leans me against him so I am sitting up. "You need to stay awake."_

 _But I can feel myself slipping. Azantys has gone and I am next._

 **DREAM OVER:**

I snap awake from my worst nightmare. This is after I had a nightmare about Casey. I wonder if I will ever get that day. I decide to get to my feet and head downstairs.

As I get down there the alarm goes off. No one else hears it so I go to check it out.

"Red ranger let's finish what we started!" Rantipede says. "I can take you out single-handedly."

I shake my head. "Not why I'm around. Time to show these guys what I'm made of."

*Force of a snow leopard*

I race to where I am to meet Rantipede.

"Nice to see you again," I say as I see him.

"White ranger?" He questions. "You're not the one I wanted to fight!"

"What's the matter?" I say doing a stance. "Afraid of being beaten by a girl?"

"I suppose any ranger will do," he states.

I nod and then he transforms.

"I heard that your are a magical woman who was to be feared," he says and I glare.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask mockingly.

I run forwards and we begin to fight. I punch him but he blocks it. I duck under his swipe and strike him across the chest.

"LEOPARD KICK!" I say and I jump into the air before kicking him hard on the way back down.

We separate before running at each other again. He ducks as I go to kick him so instead I go over him. I block his punches but then he spins me to the ground.

I quickly get back to my feet and fight again. I end it with a kick that forces him to flip backwards a few feet from me.

I jump forwards and punch him a few times before kicking him backwards.

"JUNGLE SAIS!" I say calling for my weapons which I hold in each hand.

I begin to strike him with my weapons. He grabs one but I use the distraction to kick him and he goes flying just as the other three rangers appear.

"Hey!" Theo says. "What's the deal going off on your own?"

"I seem to be doing just fine!" I point out.

"Not for long!" Rantipede vows. "Rin Shi warriors!"

The foot soldiers appear behind him.

"Me and my big mouth!" I say covering my mouth.

"I got these guys covered!" Casey says to us.

"Right!" The rest of us say running towards Rantipede.

I go to take on my own group. I kick one and strike another. Turning I see two about to grab me. I raise my hand and throw them both backwards. Then I turn to the others. I use my sais and a combination of both my ninja and mystic training to strike them with fire.

Then I go to fight Rantipede again.

"I'M PEST CONTROL!" I say as I jump at him.

I strike him one final time and he falls to the ground before exploding.

"Nice work Courtney!" Casey says as the others appear next to me again.

"Yeah!" Lily and Theo agree.

"Thanks!" I say.

Rantipede grunts as he gets to his feet.

"Now you'll see who your really dealing with!" Rantipede states before pulling off his hood.

We see a very long centipede for his head.

"EW nasty!" Lily and I say at the same time.

"His face is crawling!" Theo says pointing as Casey groans.

"Your fear makes me stronger!" Rantipede points out.

He glows purple and then of course he grows.

"We'll see about that!" I say.

We summon our zords.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE!" We yell as we combine them. "JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!"

"Take this!" Lily says as the megazord punches Rantipede but the fists meet in the middle.

We continue to speed jab at the monster. Then the megazord grips his wrists and we grapple.

"Hold him tight rangers!" Casey says

"Oh man!" I say as Rantipede's head unrolls so all we see is a very long worm. "This guys out of control!"

He hits us twice with the whip like head. He then wraps himself around us and we cannot move. We feel him squeezing us!

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!" Rantipede states.

"Don't give up guys!" Casey says. "Come on!"

"We've gotta break his grip!" Theo points out.

"We can do it!" I say.

We grab him and spin him around and around. We then release him and he hits the ground hard.

"You're going down!" Casey informs him as we go into super spin and run at Rantipede.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" We all say as Rantipede turns to stone and then is destroyed.

*Force of a snow leopard*

I am being forced to do the dirty dishes by hand as punishment for going out on my own to fight. As I grab a cup the door opens.

"Whoa!" Casey says looking at me as he enters. "Is the dishwasher broken?"

"Nope!" I say to him. "RJ's orders. He thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my own."

"Well I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me," he says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Flattered?" I question him.

"Yeah," he agrees. "It's obvious you have a little thing for me."

"Casey!" I state trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. "You're a great guy but... you're like a little brother to me. That's why I worry so much."

"Little brother?" Casey repeats.

"Yes," I lie. "And that's all. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's cool," he agrees. "But that means I'm gonna have to start treating you like I do my sisters."

He then claps some bubbles at me making me gasp as they hit my face.

"So its like that is it?" I laugh with him.

I then put my hands in the water and throw some at him. It then turns into a water battle. I smile and laugh.

"Guys!" I hear Theo say from the stairs but I ignore him. "Must you?"

I end it with throwing a jug of water at him.

"Oh now your in for it!" He says.

I squeak and run off but before I get anywhere I bash into someone and without looking up I say. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Thats okay," I wince as the familiar voice. "Its you I'm looking for anyway."

I look up into the same brown eyes I have.

"Hi Dad," and then looking round. "Daggeron."

*Force of a snow leopard*

Chelbell2016:

Uh oh shes in trouble


	5. Chapter 5: Arguments and a team up

Chapter 5: Arguments and a team up.

Chelbell2016:

First original chapter of this season.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

Both my father and godfather are stood with there arms crossed glaring at me.

"Athena," my dad says while Daggeron nods. "Is there something wrong with your phone?"

I decide to play innocent. "You know now that you mention it its been on the fritz lately."

He glares at me and I decide to just come out with the truth.

"No," I say.

"Then why do you feel the need to ignore my phone calls?" He asks.

RJ approaches.

"Hello," he says giving me a small smile. "Welcome to jungle Karma pizza. Can I offer you a table and some pizza?"

Daggeron and my dad share a look before my dad nods. "That would be lovely thank you."

I send RJ a look as I head over to the table with them.

"Look dad," I begin slowly. "I haven't rang you back because I don't want you to overreact. Right now a lot is going on. Ever since my last battle with the _overdrive rangers_. You've been really overprotective and not let me go anywhere. I am at an age where I need to spread my wings. Yes that last battle was brutal... yes I nearly died but you cannot keep treating me like a piece of glass."

I go silent and let them both ponder this as the pizza is brought over by Casey.

"Here you go Courtney," he says smiling at me.

"Thanks," I say back.

I take a slice of pizza before pushing the plate towards the two mystics.

"Courtney," Daggeron says. "We didn't want you to feel like we were pushing you. When sentinel knight and the other rangers brought you to us that day... you do not know how scared we were. We feared that you were never going to wake up."

"For weeks," Dad continues gently. "No one smiled. We waited for news on Azantys and sat by your side. Then when you finally woke up I hoped to god that I would never loose you again. I didn't mean to treat you like a porcelain doll and I am sorry I did. But you worried us when you refused to answer our phone calls."

"We worried something else had happened to you," Daggeron explains. "Even Bowen and your mother wanted to come but we managed to talk them into letting us come instead. Please understand that we did not do this to upset you."

I nod. "I understand but I wish you would let me come to you when I was ready."

Before anything else can be said Lily comes running over.

"Courtney sorry to disturb you but we are needed upstairs," she says vividly.

I know what she means but the others still do not know I was a ranger four times before. I just don't know how to tell them.

I turn to my father and godfather.

"I just need to sort this out," I say getting to my feet and moving towards the back. "I'll see you later."

I head up the stairs and we are forced straight into battle.

*Force of a snow leopard*

As we arrive morphed we see Leopodina. She is stood with a new Rin shi. It has the spirit of a gorilla.

"Time to meet your match rangers," she says and then she clicks her fingers summoning the Rin shi to battle.

"Lets go guys!" I say and we all run forwards.

I face the gorilla. I duck under a punch and aim one of my own. He blocks so I turn and kick him in the ribs making him stumble back.

"JUNGLE SAIS!" I say summoning my weapons and running to fight again. I strike him and then rear back so I can turn and kick him in the stomach.

He growls and blasts at me. I jump into the air and do a back flip before sending a blast of fire at the monster. All it does is make him more angry.

I touch down on the ground and run forwards again. I go to strike him but he knocks one of my sais out of my hands. I glare and kick him but then he knocks the other one away.

"OKAY YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" I say deciding to see if this will work. "ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"

It does my armor appears and all my weapons. "PHOENIX FLAME WARRIOR!"

The others gasp behind me and I know I am going to have to tell them now. I pull out my bow and arrow and jump into the air. Using my targeting system I lock onto the monster who is running away. Then I fire.

He smokes and growls but he isn't out yet.

"FIREHEART!" I yell and click my fingers before my dragon friend appears. "TIME TO GO OLD SCHOOL! RED DRAGON PHOENIX WARRIOR!"

I had only ever used this once and that was when I was an overdrive ranger. It took a lot to finish off the fearcats.

But it worked. I pull out my batons. I then throw them at the monster and he does not have time to duck. They hit and he cries out. I quickly raise my hands and fire at him.

Now he is destroyed.

I land on the ground and seperate from fireheart as I feel the drain from my magic.

 _"You are getting stronger!"_ Fireheart reminds me. " _Before you barely had enough magic to go to your ancient mystic mode!"_

I nod in thanks as my friends come running over all shooting questions at me. I whistle.

"One at a time," I tell them.

"How did you do that?!" Casey asks. "And where did you get a dragon."

I smile. "Well there's no time like the present to tell you guys about me and my ranger history I guess. But not here as I said to a few friends I do not believe in people knowing about who the rangers are."

*Force of a snow leopard*

"Okay," I say as my team sit down around me with RJ and Abby. "I am about to tell you how I became a ranger the first time... I was a young ninja at the fire academy."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **I motorebiked it to the academy and chained my bike outside. I had a few hobbies, motocross skateboarding, singing and dancing. When I got to the secret entrance I stepped onto the water and did the signal and went through the portal.**_

 _ **Straight away I knew something was wrong. I could hear screaming coming from my fellow ninjas and someone shoved into me trying to run.**_

 _ **I turned towards the woman."Mikaela what's going on?"**_

 _ **"its lothor he's attacking the school."**_

 _ **Lothor. WHAT. I ran back towards the school but again I was grabbed by a familiar face. "sensi koumon what is happening?" he shoved a box into my hand and looked at me.**_

 _ **"Courtney there's no time to explain take what's in this box you and mickeala must go to blue bay harbour and find sensi watanabee and his son they will explain what you must do!"**_

 _ **I looked at him but before I could say anything I felt a weird sensation overcome me and the only way I could put it was I flamed out and reappeared outside the secret entrance.**_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED:**

"In that box was a morpher," I explain to my friends who are shocked. "So I went to blue bay harbor and made a few friends. Then I met the rangers."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **I skated and without realising it I ended up neir the quarry. Stopping before I went over and noticed 5 rangers all facing each other. Looking at their uniforms 3 were wind ninjas and the other 2 was thunder.**_

 _ **The thunders started to attack and knocked the wind ninjas down. I decided it was time to intervene. I yanked my clothes off to reveal a black uniform with orange stripes and the fire ninja symbol on it I kept my mask on for now and jumped down there.**_

 _ **"You know if your having a ranger get together you could at least invite me. Oh well my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."**_

 _ **Both teams looked at me."WHO are you?" said crimson thunder. I just glared at him he was about to attack me when crimson Navy pulled him back.**_

 _ **"Don't shell deal with her later," so they left with a flash of lightning. Who's she? I wondered I turned to the wind ninjas and they looked at me curious.**_

 _ **"you're a fire ninja but I thought all of you were captured," I looked at them and sighed.**_

 _ **"not all of us." before they could reply I ninja streaked away back to work.**_

 _ **Courtney faces off with Mikeala. But she doesn't know its her at the time. She still has not used her morpher yet.**_

 ** _Courtney stands and watches as the thunders help the Winds and then walk off. She decides to follow them._**

 ** _The wind and thunders and the gold fire ninja demorph to reveal her friends. Her friend and fellow fire ninja has her in a hold._**

 _ **"Shane,Tori and Dustin?" Courtney says in shock.**_

 _ **they looked at me.` Courtney how did you get in here?"**_

 _ **All three evil rangers stepped forward and demorphed.` No Mickeala!"**_

 _ **I looked at my fellow fire ninja. She gripped my elbows again and dragged me towards her Blake and hunter Shane demanded to know.**_

 _ **`how did you get in here?" Hunter looked at tori and said ask her.**_

 _ **Blake that double crossing punk.**_

 _ **Hunter pushed the boy in glasses away.` leave him we got what we wanted. Goodbye rangers good luck in your future battles.` and with that all five disappeared including Courtney and sensi watanabee.**_

 **Flashback ended:**

"My friends saved me and Hunter, Blake and Mikeala left," I explain to them. "I still was reluctant to use my morpher I was only 15 at the time."

"15?" The others question in disbelief.

"But Mikeala and the thunders came back," I tell them. "And under the influence of a spell placed on them by Lothor they had turned evil again. To even the odds I knew what I had to do..."

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Courtney is getting beaten badly by a morphed Mikeala.**_

 _ **"That's it," Courtney says to her friend. "friend or not I've had enough I'm sick of this. You have the upper hand because you are a ranger." I raised my wrist with my morpher on. "its time to even these odds."**_

 _ **I did he fire signal in the air and yelled for the first time.**_

 _ **"FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA." And I felt a power surge as a red and orange ranger suit covered my body and a helmet in the shape of a phoenix appeared on my head. I struck a pose and bellowed."POWER OF FIRE."**_

 _ **As I finished morphing all of the rangers looked around in shock.**_

 _ **" Ok mickaela you want to fight its time for a fair fight. Fire sabre." And a red and orange sabre that looked a lot like Mikaela's appeared in my hand.  
We ran at eachother and clashed swords. Both being good in sword fighting it was a even fight.**_

 _ **As we slashed at each other sparks flew. "mickaela you have got to break the spell. This isn't you." She wouldn't listen.  
Ok let's try something else.  
"FIREBOW." And my primary weapon appeared in my hand and fire arrows appears over my shoulder. I took one and fired. It managed to hit Mikaela and as it blew up she demorphed.**_

 _ **"Mickaela." I ran over to her and helped her to sit up. "are you ok?"**_

 _ **She nodded "I remember." She said as the thunders and winds came over I helped her to her feet.**_

 _ **"Power down." I commanded and I was in my ninja uniform. All the others smiled at me.**_

 _ **"Well done Courtney you handled yourself really well."**_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED:**

"So I became a ranger," I say rubbing my arms. "But I soon found I had strange powers. I found a snow leopard zord but I will explain more about him later. Together with my fellow rangers including Cam who became a ranger, we defeated Lothor."

"Wow!" Casey and Lily says.

"But that doesn't explain where you got the dragon from," Theo points out.

"Oh I didn't get the dragon as a ninja ranger," I say.

"But you said..."

"I said I got him on one of my past ranger teams," I point out to him.

"YOU HAD MORE THAN ONE!" They all yell.

"Not long after I returned to my normal life with my father..." I begin. "My sister and I got detention with three other students... There we fall underground where we discovered our next chapter."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **In the centre of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table, with mist pouring out of it. I looked at it to see five different coloured gems on it. Red, yellow, blue, orange and purple.**_

 _ **I knew that something weird was going on here but how would I tell the others I was bound by ninja law to keep it a secret.**_

 _ **Conner went to pick up the red gem but I stopped him. ''Don't touch it.'' I told him and he just looked at me weird.**_

 _ **"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor pointed out "and if I don't have to miss practice."**_

 _ **"I hate to agree with him. I really do. But I already missed band practice" Kira agreed.**_

 _ **I looked at Leanne who was looking at the gems curiously. We all picked them up. When I picked the orange one up I felt a sudden surge of power that I hadn't felt since I was a fire ninja ranger. As we held them they glowed.**_

 _ **''Well,'' Kira said looking curiously at the yellow gem ''What are they?'' She asked.**_

 _ **''No clue.'' Leanne said slowly turning the purple gem in her hands.**_

 _ **''I can go online later and see if I can find out.'' Ethan suggested, fascinated with the blue gem he had in his hands.**_

 _ **Conner chuckled lightly. ''You in front of a computer?'' He spoke to Ethan ''Wait let me put on my surprised face.''**_

 _ **''That was uncalled for Conner.'' I said sending a glare his way.**_

 _ **''Its Ok Courtney,'' Ethan stopped me and turned to Conner himself ''because ten years from now when you're hair lines receding and you are playing pick-up soccer in the park because you're dreams of turning pro didn't quite work out... I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business.'' He looked really happy and proud when he said that.**_

 _ **Leanne shook her head and headed for the exit with Kira.**_

 _ **''Whoa were are you going?'' I asked her and she turned to me and I thought she was going to say something bad but she just answered my question.**_

 _ **''I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives here,'' she said in a surprisingly gentle voice ''and I sure don't want to be here when he gets home.'' I looked at the boys and nodded.**_

 **Flashback ended:**

"It's funny how she said that," I say with a smile on my face. "Because we knew the person who lived there."

"What? Who?" The others all ask.

"We did!" I say and there mouths drop open. "We discovered we had powers with these gems. Conner had super speed. Ethan had hard skin that could protect him. Kira had a sonic scream. I could use telepathy and Leanne could blast things. Leanne got kidnapped but luckily she had already given her gem to us. So I decided to go and speak to my father."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **''We need to go and see my dad now.'' I told the other three walking off but I hadn't got far before Conner had grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.**_

 _ **''Hang on if were going then I'll drive I have a car.'' seeing as they are involved now anyway I nodded my head. I needed answers.**_

 _ **A few minutes later I am sitting in the passenger seat of Conner's car giving him directions but they are confused and Conner asks me what is on his mind.**_

 _ **''What makes you think that your dad will know anything.'' He asks looking at me out of the corner of his eye.**_

 _ **I sigh. I can't tell them that. ''He's a science teacher maybe he knows what where dealing with,'' I tell him and he nods his head ''besides that's his adopted daughter they have took you would think that he would help us figure it out for her.''**_

 _ **He asked me where my address is and I gave it to him. ''Valencia Road.'' He looks confused and turns to me.**_

 _ **''Valencia road is like way out in the middle of the woods.'' He says and I nod my head.**_

 _ **''Yeah I like the scenery whats wrong with that?'' I asked but he didn't answer.**_

 _ **We arrived and I walked them up the path and pushed the door straight open.**_

 _ **''You don't lock your doors?'' Conner asked me shocked and I giggled at him.**_

 _ **''No neighbours to harass us whats the point.'' I told him.**_

 _ **''You ever heard of the three bears.'' Conner teased.**_

 _ **Ethan rolled his eyes. ''Was that the last book you ever read?'' Ethan asked and I burst out laughing along with Kira.**_

 _ **''Come on in guys,'' I told them and then turned to yell ''DAD YOU HERE.'' I asked but there was no answer.**_

 _ **I turned back around to see Conner looking at my dads miniature T-Rex skeleton. ''Hey check this out.'' He said to me Ethan and Kira.**_

 _ **''I wouldn't touch that my dad don't let even me touch it.'' I told him ''besides do you remember what happened last time.''**_

 _ **''Dude your dads a teacher,'' He said touching the jaw ''not...'' he stopped as the jaw dropped down and my front room floor opened up beside him to reveal a staircase. ''Batman.'' He finished raising an eyebrow at me.**_

 _ **''Dude I swear I had no idea that was there.'' I told him as shocked as him.**_

 _ ***Back to action***_

 _ **My mouth is open as I walk down the secret stairs in my living room with my three friends and it is the same room from yesterday where we found the gems.**_

 _ **''WHAT THE...'' I called.**_

 _ **Kira followed me and also looked shocked.**_

 _ **Ethan came down and spoke. ''It's the same place.'' I roll my eyes as he states the obvious.**_

 _ **''You really didn't know?'' Conner asked I shook my head.**_

 _ **Kira finally spoke. ''Are you freaking out right now.''**_

 _ **All of a sudden a voice comes from behind me and I jump.**_

 _ **''I you're looking for extra credit,'' I turned to see my dad and he looks at all of us with anger clear in his eyes ''you've come to the wrong place.'**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDED:**_

"I was shocked," I say. "But he had been a ranger before."

"Wait," Theo says. "Tommy Oliver. Your adopted father is the ranger legend."

I laugh. "Yep. So after gaining him as the black ranger and a ranger who started off evil but turned good we defeated Mesagog."

"STILL NO DRAGON!" They all yell.

"Fireheart didn't come to me in the dino team!" I exclaim. "That was the next team."

"AGAIN?!" They yell again.

"Yep!" I say laughing. "But this team would change my knowledge of myself and my powers forever. I first went to Briarwood when I found out that is where someone had abandonned me when I was a baby. But then an old man requested some help and I immediately volunteered."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **"I've also heard a witch lives here!" Chip exclaims. "She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks!"**_

 _ **"Okay stop I'm gonna loose my breakfast if you carry on!" I watch as everyone turns and then goes wide eyed. "Please don't play look there's someone behind you!"**_

 _ **Then I sense someone.**_

 _ **"There is someone behind you!" Vida says.**_

 _ **I turn nervous now to see someone in a black cloak that falls to the ground.**_

 _ **I step back and stand in front of the others. I automatically fall into a fighting stance and the others give me a weird look.**_

 _ **"Anybody wanna run?" Maddie asked in a nervous voice.**_

 _ **"Already tried!" Xander says sounding just as scared. "But my feet won't move!"**_

 _ **"I aint running from nothing!" I say with confidence.**_

 _ **Then these weird creatures jump out and face us. They remind me a lot of Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones.**_

 _ **"Not again!" I whisper under my breath.**_

 _ **"She brought friends!" Vida cries.**_

 _ **"BACK OFF!" I yell at the creatures and then I sigh. "Way to go Courtney. You are becoming Hunter!"**_

 _ **The creatures growl at us and continue to surround us.**_

 _ **The black cloaked person suddenly pulls something out that is a stick with a snowflake on and is glowing which surprises me.**_

 _ **"DISPEL ARATAN!" The voice belonging to a woman yells.**_

 _ **Six broomsticks come flying out of nowhere and before I can do anything I am flying through the air.**_

 _ **The other four are all screaming but I am just hanging on trying to make sure I don't fall because creating a shield would not be a good idea in front of civilians.**_

 _ **We land in the middle of who knows where and I search our surroundings. I also notice that the other four did not land on their feet.**_

 _ **"Okay," Xander says and I look around at him as he turns to me. "So, new girl now you know why nobody comes into these woods!"**_

 _ **"The names Courtney," I tell them all smiling and placing my hands on my hips.**_

 _ **"What is this place?" Vida asks.**_

 _ **"I call it Rootcore!" A voice says and I turn to see the woman in a black cloak appear again.**_

 _ **We all stumble backwards to inside the tree.**_

 _ **"I thought it best you were brought here," I see the woman from outside says from a balcony.**_

 _ **"Hi I'm Xander," Xander speaks approaching a table that has some sort of crystal ball on it. "It's a really nice place you've got here. It's really... woody."**_

 _ **The woman pulls of the cloak to reveal she has red hair and is wearing a white dress. I am shocked when the woman raises her stick thing and the brooms appear on the wall behind us. I also notice the different colours around the room.**_

 _ **"I am the sorceress Udonna!" She tells us smiling at all five of us I walk forwards a little. "Welcome to my home!"**_

 _ **We glance around to see the room has computers and on top of the balcony a book.**_

 _ **"WOW! This is awesome!" Chip exclaims.**_

 _ **I just looked around amazed.**_

 _ **"When the five of you entered the forest," Udonna says looking around at all of us. "You stepped into a magical dimension!"**_

 _ **"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood!" Chip said impressed. "Do we live in a great city or what?"**_

 _ **Udonna suddenly appears next to us having moved like in the blink of an eye.**_

 _ **"A few years ago there was a great battle in our world," Udonna says to all of us. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent Earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."**_

 _ **I can't believe I have got myself into this mess. AGAIN! But the thing is everything Udonna has done up to now it reminds me of my extra gifts.**_

 _ **"Remember me? Xander?" I sighed as Xander spoke up looking at Udonna. "Well I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?"**_

 _ **Did he have to ask.**_

 _ **"It could mean the end for both of our worlds!" Udonna stated.**_

 _ **"Oh come on!" I exclaim. "Not again! Seriously how many times can a world end?"**_

 _ **"I promise you what I tell you it's true!" Udonna says walking up the stairs again to a book. "The Xenetome! The book of the unknown!"**_

 _ **I walk over with the rest to see what she is looking at.**_

 _ **"In it," Udonna continues as we arrive behind her. "is everything we do not know!"**_

 _ **Strange writing appears and I look at it confused.**_

 _ **"What kind of language is that?" Maddison asks.**_

 _ **"I've never seen it before!" I say agreeing with Maddie.**_

 _ **"It is the language of the ancients!" Udonna informed us smiling. "You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human real will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the power rangers!"**_

 _ **I sigh and look around at the others who all look shocked.**_

 _ **"Oh nice!" Chip being the predictable one said happily.**_

 _ **"Look excuse me," Xander says holds his hand in the air like he is in school. "But there must be some mistake. How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like six years!"**_

 _ **"Speak for yourself cowboy!" I say and I raise my hand and move a book off of the shelve towards me. Both Udonna and the rangers gasp. "I have a ranger history that will surprise all of you!"**_

 _ **"You are already powerful!" Udonna says staring at me. "You already have strong magic."**_

 _ **"So that's what it is?" I asked and she nodded.**_

 _ **"These are your magic wands!" Udonna says and she holds out five wands Each one has a different colour and a different sign on top of it.**_

 _ **She passes them out and they glow as each person takes theirs.**_

 _ **Chip- yellow.**_

 _ **Maddison- blue.**_

 _ **Vida- pink**_

 _ **Xander green**_

 _ **Me- red**_

 _ **I was shocked when I received red and how brightly it glowed. Red was the leader. Well usually.**_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED:**

I went onto explain about Bowen and Claire. How we found Fireheart and Daggeron. Even Azantys I told them about.

"So this time I was the red ranger and I discovered my strange powers were magic," I explain to all of them. "Everything was going great. The hardest enemy there was a warrior named Koragg. But after months of never finding my parents I made a shocking discovery..."

"What do you mean?" Casey asks gently.

"Koragg was Leanbow, Udonna's husband and Bowen's father," I explain smiling as I remember that day. "But the same day we discovered this we discovered something else."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **"Leanbow exists only in memory," he informs me. "I am Koragg now and forever. WOLF ATTACK!"**_

 _ **Before I have a chance to defend myself I am blasted into the air. Being in too much pain I drop to civilian form just before I hit the ground hard. I groan from where I lay.**_

 _ **"You have fought with honur," Koragg says as he approaches me. "But now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent, I will grant you a swift end."**_

 _ **He raises his sword to my neck, I know if I cannot do something he will kill me.**_

 _ **He then prepares to finish me when Udonna's voice comes towards us.**_

 _ **"Leanbow stop!" She tells her husband. "Don't do it!"**_

 _ **She runs over and grabs his sword pointing it downwards, away from me. I see the look she is giving me and that she has the red and orange baby blanket of mine in her hands. Why would she have that?**_

 _ **"This is Athena, your child," I am shocked. Did she just say that. "Our child."**_

 _ **I hear Bowen gasp from behind me.**_

 _ **"What?" Koragg says.**_

 _ **I shake my head in disbelief. After all this time. Could it be true.**_

 _ **"Udonna, what are you saying?" I ask shocked and confused.**_

 _ **She smiles and steps forwards. "You were with me all along, and I never knew. It's truly magical."**_

 _ **Bowen and the others look as shocked as I feel.**_

 _ **Koragg returns his sword to his shield. He goes to touch my face but I step back.**_

 _ **"My- my daughter?" He says.**_

 _ **He then steps away from me and growls as purple surrounds his body and he turns back into Leanbow. Apparently also my father. As I look at Udonna, my mother I see the resemblance. Red hair, I also have Bowen and Leanbow's eye colour.**_

 _ **"And I thought my family reunions were weird," Chip says as Bowen moves forward.**_

 _ **"I am your mother," Udonna continues as she holds up my baby blanket. Udonna and Leanbow both walk over smiling at me. "It's true, Courtney. I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfil your destiny- the greatest sorceress of them all."**_

 _ **I am in pure shock as I glance from my mum, to my dad, to my brother.**_

 _ **"This is gonna take a little while getting used to," I tell the three and they all give me understanding look.**_

 _ **Before anyone else can say anything else the earth begins to shake. Me and Bowen support our mum as we fight to stay standing. A bunch of tentacles that are the master appears out of the ground. I pull mum back and Bowen moves with us.**_

 _ **"Come on, rangers," Vida says and we all go for our morphers.**_

 _ **"NO!" Dad/Leanbow says raising his hand and we cannot get our morphers. He moves forward. "This is my battle. I must finish what I started. ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"**_

 _ **He walks forward now in his armour. I cannot move or flame to stop him.**_

 _ **"My daughter, if you ever need me... I'll will be there... Tell your brother the same goes for him and your mother. I am sorry that I will not get to know you Athena. But we will always be connected."**_

 _ **I am shocked when he says this in my head and it doesn't hurt one bit.**_

 _ **"NOOO!" Me and Bowen yell.**_

 _ **"You can't!" Vida tells him.**_

 _ **"Leanbow stop!" mum shouts.**_

 _ **The master goes to attack Leanbow but he blocks him with his shield. He then takes him down into the depths of the underworld once more. After a few minutes five lights come out and come to us five rangers.**_

 _ **"Our legend warrior powers," Xander says as mum steps forward. "They're back!"**_

 _ **"But Leanbow's gone!" Mum comments.**_

 _ **I walk over and pull her into a side hug. She happily takes the comfort.**_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED:**

"Yes I had discovered my biological parents," I say to all of there open mouths. "My search was over but the battle wasn't. We soon discovered ten terrors that were after me because I was the light. Thats how I learned to combine with Fireheart. At one point I was turned against my friends and family and I fought against my father."

I explained everything that happened and how I became an operation overdrive ranger. I got the same reaction as the other times.

"So when did you stop being an overdrive ranger?" Lily asks.

I sigh and rub my arms. "What I'm about to tell you keeps me up at night. It was our last battle... I had barely slept the last few days and I think I must have let my guard down..."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 ** _The other overdrive rangers and I are fighting Flurious and his forces. Azantys and I have combined our magic and he has become apart of my armor. Seeing that we are loosing I pull out my Triassic shield._**

 ** _"TRIASSIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" I yell and I go from ranger mode to warrior mode. "BURNING HEART OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"_**

 ** _I pull out my sword and run at the Chillers. I begin to strike them. As they all go down I turn to see Flurious approaching me._**

 ** _"Now for my revenge!" He says._**

 ** _I run at him but as soon as I am close enough he grabs my wrist. I gasp as my powers seem to go out of me and into the corona aurora._**

 ** _"LET GO OF ME!" I yell as I begin to feel my magic drain. "LET GO!"_**

 ** _He laughs. There is a sudden roar and I hit the ground as Azantys attacks Flurious. He knocks him away from me and stands protectively in front of me._**

 ** _"STUPID ANIMAL!" Flurious yells._**

 ** _He sends a blast and it hits Azantys before he can move. He goes flying into the air and when he lands on the ground he is covered in blood._**

 ** _"AZANTYS!" I yell worried that my guardian is dead._**

 ** _Before I can stop him Flurious is in front of me. He grabs me and yanks me to my feet. Once more my magic begins to drain. I cannot fight as it feels like the gem of souls._**

 ** _"Give me your magic!" Flurious yells. "Make me more powerful!"_**

 ** _I can no longer hold my warrior form. My shield falls to the ground. When I am pale as a ghost Flurious strikes me three times across the chest and then throws me into the air. He blasts me and I hit the ground besides Azantys._**

 ** _Flurious prepares to finish me off when he spots the Triassic shield. He picks it up and smiles at me. Then he throws it into the air and sends a full blast at it. It turns to ice. He then smashes it with his Staff._**

 ** _"NO!" I yell and I see the others fighting to get to me._**

 ** _I fight to stay conscious as more and more of my magic goes into Flurious._**

 ** _Then Mack knocks him once more away from me. The two begin to fight as the others come towards me._**

 ** _"Courtney!" Tyzonn says as he leans me against him so I am sitting up. "You need to stay awake."_**

 ** _But I can feel myself slipping. Azantys has gone and I am next._**

 **FLASHBACK ENDED:**

The others all have there hands over there mouths. "I woke up two weeks later at Rootcore. Azantys had been sent home and my magic was badly depleted. Even now I have troubles using it but its slowly returning. A week ago I would not have been able to use my ancient mystic mode never combine combine with Fireheart."

Before anything else could be said Lily and Abby get to there feet and pull me into a hug. I smile and hug them back. Then Casey does the same and my heart leaps.

"I need to go speak to the two members of my family downstairs," I explain but I do not get very far when the alarms go off.

"That gorilla monster is somehow back stronger then ever," RJ says. "You may need help with this one."

My eyes widen at his suggestion. "Please tell me your joking. They still don't know."

"Actually," Daggeron's voice says from behind me. "If you think seeing Fireheart did not clear a few things up for us then you are sadly mistaken."

I turn to see dad and Daggeron together again.

"We can help," they say.

I sigh. "Okay."

The others all nod as well.

*Force of a snow leopard*

The four of us, Daggeron and my dad run to face the gorilla.

"You just can't stay down can you?" I say as we arrive.

"NEVER!" He says. "Now RIN SHI!"

He clicks his fingers and they Rin Shi appear.

"Ready guys," I say to the others as we place our sunglasses on.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

"WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH! JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!"

"WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR! JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!"

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!"

"WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD! JUNGLE FURY WHITE RANGER!"

"BURNING HEART OF FIRE! WOLF WARRIOR!"

"POWER OF THE SUN! SOLARIS KNIGHT!"

We all stand together as the gorilla bats his chest. "ATTACK!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" All of us yell running forwards towards the Rin Shi.

I jump straight over the Rin shi and begin to attack the monster. I strike him with my sais and then turn to kick him. He growls and bats his chest. Running at me he knocks me back.

I groan but run forwards again and blast him.

He growls and then yells. "TIME TO BECOME KING KONG!"

He grows to an enormous size and my friends and family run over.

"Guys," I say. "I'll send my animal spirit to you but then I'm calling a friend."

I do as I say and they combine there megazord.

"UTHE MEJOR BRIGHTSTAR!" I yell and Brightstar appears. "GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

The others are impressed by my titan mode before I combine into my megazord.

"PHOENIX UNIZORD!" I yell and then I see the solar streak megazord and dad appear with Cotastros. "LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!"

I move forwards and strike the megazord with my saber. Then both Daggeron and dad blast him.

"FURNACE BLAST!"

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF GOOD MAGIC! MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

The blasts hit and explosions hit him all over.

The others finish him off and we all cheer.

*Force of a snow leopard*

The others have gone back to JKP and I walk with my dad and Daggeron.

"I know you worry about me being a ranger again," I say gently. "But my magic is slowly returning. I am hoping to eventually be back to full strength. Please understand that I was needed. Dai Shi must be stopped at all costs."

My dad hugs me.

"We do understand," he says. "And we will explain to your mum and Tommy. But you are going to have to come and see everyone soon. We needed reassurance. Even the overdrive rangers wanted to send out a search party."

I hug Daggeron before looking at both of them.

"Has there been any word on Azantys?" I ask them.

They sigh. "They think he will be okay. But it may be a long time before he is ready to come back to Earth."

I nod and not long after the two leave.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Chelbell2016:

OMG 6439 words longest chapter ever in my Courtney stories.


	6. Chapter 6: Dance the night away

Chapter 6: Dance the night away.

Chelbell2016:

I am so sorry for late updates. My laptop was broken and I could only start them every now and then. But updates will be more regular now.

*Force of a snow leopard*

Courtney's POV:

I am currently working at JKP. As I go around the tables cleaning them and taking orders where needed I can see Theo, looking good in a suit, pacing a hole into the floor. I share a look with Abby that clearly says 'What the hell is he doing?'

"Where is she?" I hear him say to no one in particular.

I get back to work but then look up at the sound of a crash. Apparently, when Fran passed him Theo had grabbed her wrist with a watch on it, that also happened to be holding a tray and the contents of the tray went everywhere. "Is this thing right?"

I walk over.

"What are you doing Theo?" I say glaring at him. "You know just because you are wearing a suit doesn't mean I won't make you clean any more mess you make. That's a warning!"

He looks scared but then turns to Fran waiting for an answer.

"No it's 24 hours ahead," she says and Abby who had come over to clean the mess looks up at her confused. "It helps me keep on time."

"Whats so important that you make a mess?" Abby asks.

"I'm sorry," he says to all three of us. "It's the second Tuesday of the month. Lily and I always try a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of the month. She's supposed to meet me right here at 12:00."

"OOH how cute!" Fran begins and I smirk. "You guys have a standing date."

"Its not a date," Theo rolls his eyes and I scoff so he glares at me.

"Whatever," all three of us girls say at the same time.

"Its just like hanging out," he says to us and I just send a look his way. "Its not a date. ITS SO NOT A DATE! NO DATE!"

RJ comes down to speak but Theo approaches him. "Have you seen Lily?"

Before he answers I head on upstairs.

* * *

I stop, a little upset as I see Casey and Lily dancing together.

Then Theo comes to a speeding stop besides me. Casey watches her for the last few seconds and I head down the stairs with Theo as she stops.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Casey cheers clapping for her. "You rock Lil!"

Theo and I approach the two. Theo speaks.

"Lil did you uh forget something?" He asks her.

Lily clearly thinking he means the dance says: "Oh yeah right. I was gonna do a triple flip at the end but my ankle just wasn't feeling up to it."

"No I meant our lunch appointment." Theo says nearly saying date.

"Theo," Lily says clearly shocked at the accusation. "Of course I didn't forget. I even picked out the perfect place."

RJ clears his throat as he heads towards his seat where Casey is sitting. "My chair."

"OOPS!" Casey says before quickly rising.

Both Lily and I chuckle.

"You three are gonna love it," Lily says and I try to hide my smirk as Theo looks disappointed.

No! Not supposed to be a date is it Theo!

"Three'?!" Theo asks clearly annoyed.

"Sweet I'm starving," Casey says to us and I nod my head.

"But before we go," Lily begins and I turn to her. "I want to show you another move. I'm gonna need your help though. It takes three. One to throw me and one to catch me."

"I'll catch you!" Both guys say at the same time.

Abby approaches behind me and we both watch to see what happens.

"That's a good idea Lily," RJ says and I glance back at the cannon shaped weapon that he is making. "Teamwork's the name of the game. The new claw cannon here will take all four of your animal spirits to work. Two to charge it, one to hold and aim and one to shoot."

"I think I should catch you," Theo says and I roll my eyes.

"No I was the catcher of my baseball team," Casey says and I look down hoping he just wants to be a good friend.

"But now you're a big strong tiger," Theo argues. "You should throw."

"I don't want to throw Theo," Casey glares. "You throw."

"I'm not throwing I'm catching," Theo is stubborn.

"You're throwing," they both say one after another.

"Look," I say stepping forwards. "If you two don't decide then I will catch her. Get a grip the pair of you."

"Look Lily and I go way back," Theo aims at both Casey and I. "We have history. You two are just the new guys."

"THEO!" Lily scolds.

I glare at him with fire in my eyes. "Let me tell you something Theo. I may be new to this team... but I've been a ranger on and off for five or six years. Your attitude at this rate will get this team killed. GROW UP!"

I go to walk out of the room but the alarm goes off.

Without speaking we all head out.

* * *

We arrive to see the scorpion one of the five fingers of poison.

"HEY!" Casey calls out to her.

"Rangers you are no match for my rhythmic Rin Shi," she informs us and its at that moment I realise that the Rin Shi are dancing.

"Great dancing devils!" Theo says.

"You have no idea the extent of my power!" she says and then motions to the Rin Shi. "ATTACK!"

We all run forwards and split up. I grab one of the Rin Shi but he twists me around and forces me to loosen his arm and pushes me back. Turning I see another one so I jump over and kick it. It gets straight back up.

"Okay someone put on their dancing shoes this morning before fighting," I call out to the others.

One does a head spin and kicks me sending me flying. I hit the ground and run forwards again. I notice the others are having the same problems as me. We can barely get a hit in right now.

The others all come rolling towards me. They quickly get back to their feet.

"Watch this step!" Stingerella tells us before jumping at us and attacking all four of us.

She grabs Theo and blocks the rest of us as we try to help him. She then flips Theo to the ground. Jumping at Casey she then grabs him and we all run to his aid.

She kicks the other two back and then me after. I am beginning to get annoyed with her now. I send a blast that knocks her away from the others. She growls as she turns to me.

"BRING IT!" She says but she is speaking to all of us.

"COME ON!" Theo says as the four of us race towards Stingerella.

She jumps into the air and spins around.

I glare as I stumble backwards. She then sweeps our feet out from under us. We all hit the ground behind her. I hold my shoulder.

She lifts Theo to his feet and then picks him up by his kneck. "Now blue ranger I will finish this."

Suddenly a giant toad is glaring down at all of us. I glance around at my team.

"TOADY?!" Stingerella says a little annoyed and curious. "Toady, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from these colourful fools," Toady says to her.

Toady slams his hand down towards us and we all jump out of the way.

"IT'S ZORD TIME!" I say as we get to our feet and we summon our zords. "ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY! JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!"

Toady slams into us and we stumble backwards. He hits us again and we fall to the ground.

"Come on, rangers!" Toad face says to us.

He head butts us and we fall backwards. Then he jumps at us and sparks fly. He hops all around us and does the same thing.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Casey says.

"TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU CASEY!" I say back.

We all raise our arms and then cross them over our chests. "SPIN ATTACK!"

The megazord begins to spin really fast and attack Toady. He glows blue and goes flying away from us.

Then the hopping monster notices something. "STINGERELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?"

"WHOA!" We all exclaim and then Theo says. "What's his problem?"

"I've ruined everything," the lovesick monster says and I try not to smirk under my helmet. "NO!"

He runs off sobbing obviously distraught.

"Okay now I've seen everything," I say with a chuckle.

* * *

We are all back at JKP and Lily is speaking.

"That freaky dance group had some moves," she points out and I nod my head. "I'll give them that."

"Yeah," I say and then I look around at Abby as she approaches in some loose clothes. "Um are you training?"

She just glances at RJ.

"And so do you Lily," he says. "And Abby went to a special dance group all through her teen years. I think its time to fight fire with fire. Lily I want you to teach your new dance to Casey and Theo and incorporate it into your fighting styles. Abby will teach you her own moves Courtney."

Casey and Theo do not look happy.

"No, no," Theo says. "I don't dance."

"Great," Casey smirks at him and I know that he is taunting him. "More dance time for the new guy."

I roll my eyes and move over with Abby.

As the music starts Lily counts us in. I copy Abby as she steps forward and grooves while fighting. We do some combinations and I do not find it that hard to be honest.

As we stop Abby tells me to turn around and I see that Casey and Theo are not doing as well as I did.

RJ is also watching over the claw cannon and he does not look impressed. They walk backwards into each other and I know that this is not going to end well. Theo even holds his arm up to show off his muscles and then kisses his arm.

"The amount of testosterone in this room is making me queasy," I say to Abby and she nods. "Alpha males should also know when to let someone else lead."

She laughs and so do I.

They finally seem to be getting into the groove and just watch what the other one is doing. Then they try to show off again.

"Work it come on guys!" Lily says to them not noticing the changes. "WHOO GO THEO!"

Theo takes the dance floor. Then after Lily says Casey takes over. I decide to sit down on the stairs as I watch to see how this will end. When they finish I feel that this team might never pull it together if the guys don't get it together.

"All right you guys got it!" Lily says and I try not to laugh. "And Courtney you seemed to do well with interpreting your own style."

"NO THANKS TO HIM!" Both guys say just before the alarm goes off.

Casey and Theo race off and after sighing and sharing a look both Lily and I follow.

* * *

We morph and head into battle. Stingerella is back and ready to finish what she started.

"Let's show these fools again what true rhythm looks like," Stingerella says and then she begins to instruct the Rin Shi in dancing.

"Its time to dance to a different groove," Casey says and I smile.

"Let's show them!" Theo agrees.

"YEAH!" Lily cheers.

"Let's do it guys!" I smirk before we all begin to dance along to the beat.

"I got the rhythm," Theo says after a few seconds.

"Great Theo!" Lily tells him. "I knew you could do it!"

"COME ON!" Casey says and we all run into battle.

I do a few cartwheels and kick the monsters. Dancing sideways I do an axe-kick, side-kick, spinning-hook kick combination that knocks down a bunch of them. I flip into the air and smack two more. I see the others using moves that Lily taught them.

I smile as I drop to the ground and land on my hands before spinning and kicking more Rin Shi. I am enjoying myself as I dance and fight at the same time. With one final kick all the Rin Shi are down and I rejoin the others.

"POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" We all yell.

"But how?" Stingerella says as we all run towards her.

"Its all in the beat," Casey replies. "Let's get her!"

We all prepare to fight but toad face appears.

"I won't let them destroy you," he tells Stingerella as she turns to stare at him. "You are my responsibility."

"Since when?" Stingerella growls. "You are just a worthless toad!"

"ENOUGH!" He snaps back at her. "This is my destiny! I love you, and together we will destroy the power rangers!"

"Oh," Stingerella finally seems to get he has feelings for her. "That's so chivalrous."

"JUNGLE TONFA!" Theo yells calling for his weapons. "GO!"

He jumps into the air and spins, striking Toady with his weapons. But he just goes flying backwards as Toady's armour protects him and Stingerella.

"JUNGLE BO!" Lily says and she goes next.

"WEAKLING!" Toady yells as he strikes her three times with his claws and she also goes flying backwards.

Casey and I step forwards together and prepare to call on our animal spirits.

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" We both yell.

"FREE THE TIGER!"

"SUMMON THE SNOW LEOPARD!"

Both of our animal spirits race forwards together. But they do not even get one strike off as Toady raises some sort of shield and they can't cut through it.

"What?!" We all question in shock and disbelief.

"My love," Toady says still looking at us but speaking to Stingerella. "Together we will be unstoppable."

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE! BRING OUT THE CHEETAH!" Lily yells summoning her own spirit.

"UNLEASH THE JAGUAR!" Theo also summons his.

Once again their is no impact,

"STINGERELLA ATTACK!" Toady tells his love interest.

Stingerella flips onto her hands and begins to spin her legs really fast as she launches at us. Out of instinct I raise my shield. But she continues and my shield grows weaker.

"GUYS DIVE!" I yell and they all do so.

My shield drops and she manages to kick me. I fall to the ground and groan as the pain hits me. I look up as Stingerella rejoins Toady.

"YES WELL DONE!" Toady tells Stingerella.

"YES!" Stingerella agrees. "You were so right Toady! Together we can rule!"

"Side by side!" Toady agrees.

"Let's go!" Stingerella says and I watch as they walk off.

"It's not over!" Lily says as she comes over and helps me up.

We chase after them and Theo yells. "HEY! YOU GOING SOMEWHERE!"

"You know leaving without saying goodbye is very rude," I say shaking my finger and clicking my teeth and then I press my coms. "RJ send the cannon!"

I drop to one knee and raise my arms as we all yell. "CLAW CANNON!"

The claw cannon appears in the others hands and I hold either side as we lean it on my shoulder. But Casey does not join us.

"Casey get your butt over here!" I snap. "Teamwork remember!"

"Yeah tell that to Theo!" He says and he races forwards to fight the two monsters on his own.

We begin to charge the cannon as Casey gets double team and is loosing badly. But just the three of our animal spirits does not work. We need Casey.

"Its almost charged!" Lily points out. "But it won't work without Casey!"

"We don't need him!" Theo is his stubborn self.

"THEO!" I yell. "GET A GRIP! RJ SAID IT WOULD ONLY WORK WITH ALL FOUR OF US!"

Suddenly Stingerella jumps at the three of us. She knocks the claw cannon out of our hand and knocks me straight down as I was already down on one knee. She then knocks the other two down and Toady strikes Casey who also hits the ground and groans.

He jumps up and begins to fight Toady again while the rest of us take on Stingerella. But as we are not working as a team it is not going well. She kicks Lily away and then she turns to me. I strike her but she then grabs my arm and twists me into the air and I fall down and hurt my leg.

Then she kicks Theo who flies into a cage and hits the ground again. Casey then joins us as he falls to the ground behind us.

"We did it! Toady says as he and Stingerella reunite. "I told you! Together, we rule!"

"You were right all along!" Stingerella says jumping into his arms.

"Let's get married!"

They walk off still talking and I feel the need to vomit as I glare at Casey and Theo. If these two can't get there act together then were in trouble. I have never been so disappointed in two members of my team.

"I don't believe it!" Theo says before turning to glare at Casey. "CASEY! We could have had them!"

"So which is it Theo?!" Casey asks as he gets to his feet. "Are we a team or am I just the new guy?!"

"THATS IT!" I yell and both of them plus Lily turn to look at me. "YOU TWO NEED TO GET OVER YOUR PETTY DIFFERENCES! IF YOU TWO CAN'T THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING OUT FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE! I'M GOING TO WORK! LILLY I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

* * *

I am rushing around waiting people and serving them. I am trying to calm down but I cannot seem to get my emotions under control.

A hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn to see RJ.

"As much as I love your good work," he says with a frown. "You're scaring the customers. So how about you go upstairs and calm down?"

I look around to see a lot of people staring at me. I turn back to RJ and nod my head.

As I get upstairs I sit down and decide to try and practise my magic. It is one way to get my powers working more.

I take out my wand and point it at a crack in the TV. "Finishio!"

It works and the crack disappears. I do a few more basic spells until someone clears there throat behind me. I turn to see my three fellow rangers so I stand up.

"Whats up?" I ask mainly looking at the male members.

"I'd like to apologise," Theo says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean to make you or Casey feel like you aren't proper members of the team. Casey and you are equal to Lily and I. I thought Casey was trying to take my best friend, but now I realise he is interested in someone else."

I stare at him in confusion but then Casey speaks.

"I'd also like to apologise," he agrees. "I let Theo's words taunt me and put both myself and my team at risk. I won't let it happen again. As I explained to Theo... I am interested in someone else."

I nod and then sigh. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I will try and control my temper from now on... So Casey who are you interested in?"

Casey seems to go red. He then begins to stutter but before he can answer the alarms go off alerting us to the return of Toady and Stingerella.

* * *

As we arrive we see Toady throwing explosives towards a volcano. Using his jungle Tonfa, Theo jumps into the air and destroys One. Then using our weapons the rest of us destroy the others.

We then land on the ground and turn to face the two lovebirds. They are currently in Rin Shi mode.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" All four of us yell.

"Those rangers again?" Stingerella asks clearly annoyed.

They go into beast mode.

"So," Toady begins as they jump down to face us. "You've come back for a final beating?"

"Only this time your the one who's getting beat," Casey informs him glancing at us. "Right guys?!"

"RIGHT!" We agree.

"Ready for the claw cannon?" Theo asks him.

"You know it!" Casey says with enthusiasm.

We call the claw cannon and Lilly and Theo hold it and place it on my shoulder as I drop to one knee and aim it. We then place our hands on the place where we need to to charge it.

"CHARGE!" I say.

"CHARGE!" The other two say one after another.

Casey runs forward to face the villains while we charge the claw cannon. He struggles though and it takes a while to charge.

"Come on Case!" I say trying to encourage him. "Hold them off for a little longer!"

"It's almost charged!" Lily points out.

Casey taunts the two to try and buy us a little more time. Toady holds Casey as Stingerella begins to make her way towards us.

Casey gets away from Toady and Stingerella jumps over him as he comes sliding towards us.

"Get away from them!" He orders her.

"CHARGED!"

"CHARGED!"

CHARGED!"

We all tell the others as we finish charging the cannon with our animal spirits.

"It's ready," Theo says.

"All right!" Lily nods to me.

"CASEY!" I call out to our red ranger who is being pinned down by toady.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He orders the monster.

He kicks Toady who goes flying backwards and hits Stingerella. This causes them both to hit the ground giving Casey enough time to join us at the shooting part of the cannon.

"LET'S DO IT GUYS!" He says to all of us.

The two get back to their feet clearly not scared. Toady speaks. "You think that little toy can hurt us? I'll use my force-field!"

He raises his shield and I smirk knowing that the blast from the claw cannon should go through it.

"ENGAGE!" Casey says before he grabs the trigger.

As soon as it is charged the top is covered by flames.

"POWERED BY ANIMAL SPIRITS!" We all call before shooting. "FIRE!"

It pushes against the shield and Toady begins to panic. "Please hold!"

As expected it goes through and Toady turns to stone before exploding. Stingerella goes flying from the backlash of the explosion. I stand up as Casey takes the claw cannon and I stand between him and Lily with Theo and Casey's other side.

"You destroyed my beloved!" Stingerella says to us. "For that you will fall!"

She grows purple before growing.

We all step forwards to summon our zords. "ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE!"

We call our zords and form the megazord.

"Lets see how you like this!" Stingerella taunts and then she calls her attack. "SCORPION ATTACK!"

A hundred odd scorpions come flying off of her and towards our megazord. They all attach to our megazord. We all wave our arms around trying to get them off of me.

"Its a swarm!" Casey says alarmed. "SPIN ATTACK!"

We spin the megazord around and they all come flying off of us.

"NO!" Stingerella cries as she realises she is loosing. "Thats impossible!"

She goes to attack but we counter it with another spin attack of the legs. We carry on until she hits the ground really hard. We land on the ground as she turns to stone and then just like Toady... explodes.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" We all yell relieved.

* * *

I am sat upstairs reading a mystic book when someone clears there throat. I lower my book to see Casey stood in front of me looking nervous.

"Hey Case!" I say placing my book down. "You okay?"

He nods and sits down besides me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I say and when after a few minutes he doesn't speak I decide to. "Um did you mean later?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry just wondering how to start... that's a strange language... what is it?"

I glance down to see him looking at my book.

"Its one of the books from the mystic realm," I explain to him. "I can teach it to you if you like? Its not that hard to learn."

"Great," he smiles and then he speaks slowly. "But first... are you hungry?"

"Well I was going to head down to grab a pizza-" I begin.

"No," he stops me and I raise an eyebrow. "Wouldyouliketocomeouttodinnerwithme?"

He said that so fast even I couldn't keep up.

"Sorry?" I say a little confused.

He clears his throat. "Would you like to come out to dinner with me?"

I smile hoping that this means something good.

"I'd love to," I tell him before I realise I'm still in my uniform. "Just let me get changed."

He nods and laughs.

* * *

Chelbell2016:

I hope this 11 paged chapter makes up for my lack of updates. Also at the beginning of next chapter I will do a bit on their date. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Way of the master

Chapter 7: Way of the master.

Chelbell2016:

Okay as promised first the date and then the episode.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

I am sat on bed unable to stop smiling. I have never felt this way before.

I begin to remember the events of the night and the smile stays on my face the whole time:

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 _We enter one of the most fanciest restaurants of my life. I look around in shock wondering how we are affording such a fancy restaurant. We head over to the desk._

 _"Hi do you have a reservation?" The waitress asks._

 _Casey nods. "Yes. Rhodes."_

 _The woman looks on her computer and then nods._

 _"Table for two," she says and then grabs two menus and motions for us to follow her._

 _We follow her to a table near the window. She places the menus down and says. "Someone will be round to take your order in a second."_

 _We nod and before I sit down Casey pulls my chair out for me. I smile as I lower myself down and he pushes the seat in for me._

 _"Thanks," I say before taking off my jacket, underneath I am wearing a white dress with a red and orange strap around the middle._

 _I pick up my menu and glance at all the prices. "Did you win the lottery and neglected to tell us? How are we affording this?"_

 _"Don't worry about that," he says gently and he smiles widely at me. "Order what you want."_

 _I nod and glance at the menu again. My favourite meal just happens to be on there._

 _The waitress from before approaches. "Would you like to order some drinks first?"_

 _I glance at Casey and he nods at me to go ahead._

 _"I'll have a soda," I say before saying to Casey. "I've still got the morning shift tomorrow."_

 _"Same," Casey nods and the waitress nods._

 _"Are you ready to order your food?" She asks us and Casey looks at me again._

 _"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," I say to her with a smile. "Please."_

 _Casey says. "I think I'll have a plate of lasagne. Please."_

 _She nods and walks off. I decide to start off the conversation as I hate awkward silences._

 _"So you know nearly everything about my life," I say to him as our drinks arrive. "Thank you. Or at least a huge part of it. Tell me about your life."_

 _He tells me about where he grew up, his siblings, his parents and everything up until the time that he joined Pai Zhuq. I nod along._

 _"What about you?" He asks me. "You told us all about from when you were fifteen. What about the rest of your life."_

 _"Well," I begin slowly. "As you know I was adopted. For most of my life it was just me my dad and his best friend Hayley. I never really wondered who my birth parents were. But when my school was attacked and my magic began manifesting I had to find out who they were. Then Leanne joined the family and let me just say we did not get along at first. For a year after that I finished normal high school and made new friends and team mates. Went to Briarwood in search of my parents... that lead to another adventure and nearly heart break. In the end ended up not just having parents but a big brother. Became a vet... then went to Hartford mansion for a long adventure that nearly took my life... and now I'm here."_

 _"WOW!" Casey says in amazement and as I finished my story our food arrives and then he whispers. "You sure don't know how to say no to becoming a ranger do you?"_

 _I shrug. "Its hard. Feeling like the world is on my shoulders. I feel that if I didn't help and the battle ended badly then I would be responsible."_

 _I look up as Casey takes my hand and I notice tears are running down my face._

 _"Its no one persons responsibility," he points out to me. "Thats why its always a team. And you can't be a ranger forever."_

 _I nod and smile at him. "Thanks Casey. Lets eat."_

 _For the next few minutes everything is quite as we both eat our dinner. After that we talk and laugh for a while. Then I look at my watch._

 _"We better start heading back," I tell him and we both begin to get our feet. "We both need to get up early tomorrow."_

 _He nods and we both head out after paying._

 _After we get back we sneak inside and head up to the loft._

 _"Good night," I whisper to him._

 _"Good night," he whispers back and then he kisses me on the cheek._

 **FLASHBACK OVER:**

I have never been kissed by anyone before, even on the cheek. I feel like something is growing between Casey and I.

* * *

The next day we've been called into battle. We are currently running away from a giant ball that is a tough nut to crack.

It crashes into us and sparks fly as we all go flying backwards. We hit the ground.

"Watch out!" Casey says as Pangolin starts coming back to attack again.

We all go jumping over it. Pangolin decides to go into monster mods instead of ball mode.

"You think your fights have been tough?" He taunts all of us. "I'll show you tough!"

Theo and Lily pull out their weapons and run forwards to fight with Lily saying. "LET'S GO!"

Their weapons make no effect against his armour though. Casey and I race forwards as they hit the ground.

"GUYS!" Casey says as we lean down next to them. "He wasn't kidding about tough!"

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him!" Lily points out.

"Time to try something different!" I say and do a ninja sign in the air. "NINJA FIRE BLAST!"

It doesn't work though. He turns so it hits his armour and has no effect.

"Nothing can get through my armour!" Pangolin points out to us.

"Never mind about those brats!" Camille says as she and Lepodina appear. "You're here to clear out the city. NOW GET TO IT!"

"I'm all over it!" Pangolin says to her.

He glows purple and grows.

"ZORD TIME!" I say before we place our hands together and summon the zords. "ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE! JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!"

We race forwards and strike Pangolin but once more his armour protects him.

"ROLLING ATTACK!" Pangolin says before going into ball mode.

"THIS CALLS FOR A MEGAZORD SAVAGE SPIN!" Lily points out.

We spin as the ball comes at us and we continue to spin with no impact.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Theo points out.

"NOT IN YOUR HELMET THEO!" Lily tells him.

"Not in the megazord!" I tell both of them. "Otherwise you're cleaning it out!"

In the end the ball hits us and we go flying out of the megazord as our animal spirits break apart. We hit the ground quite hard.

Pangolin goes rolling away.

"He got away!" Casey says says in anger as we all begin to get up.

* * *

We go back to JKP, to hopefully figure out a way to defeat Pangolin.

"Talk to me team," RJ says as he and Abby approach us together. "So then this giant anteater-"

"Hedgehog," Casey tells her.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs," Theo says.

"I guessed Pangolin," I say being the vet of the team.

"Right Courtney," RJ tells me.

"Pango- what?" Theo asks clearly not knowing what one was.

"Pangolin," RJ repeats what I said. "The name means 'something that rolls up'. It has plate like armour that's almost impossible to break through."

"We found that out the hard way," Lily points. "None of our weapons worked."

"Listen and learn young Cheetah," RJ tells her and I cross my arms wondering what he has planned. "I said almost impossible. You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo asks him holding some sort of axe.

"There's a legend in the order of the claw," RJ begins as he gets to his feet. "About a master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel. His name was master Phant."

"Okay," Casey says with encouragement. "So we just call this master Phant dude and ask him to borrow his weapon... done deal."

"Deal not done," Abby says and I finally notice that she is wearing clothes similar to that what you would wear to go camping. Her colour theme seems to be orange. "When master Phant retired he moved to a remote forest to a life of solitude. No one's heard from him in years."

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid," Theo says and I nod my head in agreement.

"No one knows," RJ explains. "But he's lost all contact with the order of the claw."

"Well the order of the claw is about to contact him," Lily says. "Come on guys were gonna find master Phant.

"I'm coming with you," Abby says. "I know those woods pretty well."

* * *

With backpacks on and Abby and I in the lead we head out.

"You know," I begin slowly. "I never asked you. What's your animal spirit Abby?"

"Well I take after my mum," she says to me. "The dolphin is my spirit animal. My mum died when I was younger so its nice to know that I have something of her."

I smile at her.

"This is ridiculous," Theo says as we try to climb slowly down the rocks. "Are we almost there Abby?"

"Theo remind me to take you to rootcore and the mystical realm sometime," I say to him. "Those woods are tough."

"What's a matter anyway is the mighty Jaguar getting tired?" Casey taunts and I try not to laugh as Theo looks insulted.

"No," he snaps back at Casey. "The mighty Jaguar is getting eaten alive by mosquitoes."

"Yeah better then ten foot spiders," I say and all four of my companions stop. "Cimerian forest. Don't ever go there is my advice to you."

"Chill T," Lily says as Theo sits down shivering at my words. "Lets keep focused on our mission, okay?"

"Okay guys break times over," I say wanting to hurry up and find this guy before the Pangolin does anymore damage to the city. "Let's go."

"This forest is giving me the creeps," Theo points out but I sense something.

With my powers off though I am a little worried that this can be false readings.

"Come on," Casey says but I keep looking around.

We carry on but then I stop. Casey turns around and comes back to me as I glance around.

"Whats wrong?" He asks concern laced in his voice.

"I... I think someones watching us," I tell him. "But with my powers being off I cannot be sure."

"I think we're almost there," Lily says looking around as we decide to continue on. "Stick close together!"

Casey takes my hand and I smile at him as we continue up the hill together. I see Abby glance at our hands and raise an eyebrow. I don't say anything to her.

My senses suddenly go haywire.

"GUYS DUCK!" I yell as a man comes flying at me.

I raise a shield but he jumps over me and lands on the other side of me. I turn to face him as the others look shocked.

"Note to self Courtney," I say under my breath. "Always follow your gut."

He jumps at all of us and then he moves forward and knocks Theo to the ground. He then turns and kicks Abby back. The rest of us duck under his arms to avoid his strike.

He kicks Casey in the leg and he falls backwards. Theo has gotten to his feet and moves forward to help. But not long after he is back on the ground. I move forwards and with a combination of ninja and Pai Zhuq moves I manage to hold my own against him.

Casey jumps onto his back as I get knocked into a tree and wince. After Lily tries again he stomps on the ground and she falls down.

"Your not wanted here!" He growls at us. "Go away!"

He runs off and all of us climb back to our feet.

"What was that about?" Theo asks confused.

We all share a look before continuing on.

* * *

We arrive at an old shack and I am surprised that anyone would live here.

"What a dump," Theo exclaims what we are all thinking. "Don't tell me a Pai Zhuq master lives here."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Casey points out to all of us.

We all head towards the cottage. Theo looks through the window as Lily knocks on the door.

"Hello," she says but we cannot see anything inside.

We go in hoping to find this master that we are looking for.

"Anyone here?" I ask as I follow Lily in and Abby follows after us before the boys.

"Yes," a mans voice says to us.

We look to see a man with white hair sitting in a chair, in a corner, staring at us.

"We're looking for Master Phant," Lily says to him as we walk towards him.

"I was once known by that name," the guy says and I am surprised that he is sat down. "Why do you disturb my solitude?"

We bow towards him in respect.

"Master we need your help," I tell him.

"Impertinent children," he snaps leaning towards us looking angry. "You are not invited here. Leave me be."

"No please," Lily says. "We're not children. We're students, of the order of the claw."

"I see," Master Phant says not seeming phased by all of this. "Well thats of no matter to me."

"Really?" Theo says. "Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq master, it might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped."

"What?" The man enquires in shock. "No, no. No, that can't be."

"It's true," I tell him looking around at my friends. "We're the new guardians who are trying to stop him."

"Well that is unfortunate," Phant says and I do not even think hes a master anymore. "But there's nothing I can do to help you."

"Yes there is," Lily replies. "We need you to teach us how to use your special weapon."

"The jungle mace," Phant tells us his weapon. "I haven't even looked at it in years. Its the weapon of a warrior not a useless old man."

Abby is holding the rag that the man who attacked us was wearing. "Useless my foot! You're the one who kicked our tails before!"

Phant takes it off of her and I pull her back.

"I do not tolerate intruders," he snaps at all four of us. "I just want to be left alone to live out my days in peace."

Theo grabs his backpack and storms out of the cottage. We all follow.

"Can you believe this guy?" He says as we get outside. "He's the only one who can help us and all he does is sit around feeling sorry for himself."

"Theo he's a Pai Zhuq master," Lily scolds him. "Show some respect."

"I'm with Theo on this one," Casey says and Abby nods. "Master or not, I'm not gonna stand here and beg for his help when people are in danger."

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do," Phant says and I can actually hear the sorrow in his voice.

Before any of us can reply our morphers go off.

"Come on guys," Theo says and Casey and I go to follow him.

But both Abby and Lily do not.

"Lil, Abby you coming?" Theo asks when we all stop.

Abby stops and whispers. "My mum knew this guy. Maybe I can convince him to help you guys."

We nod and turn to Lily.

"I'm staying as well," she says. "Master Phant is going to show me how to use the jungle mace."

"Stubborn girls I said NO!" Master Phant who had followed us, and was listening to the conversation says to them both.

"And I say were not leaving till you do," Lily says and Abby crosses her arms and nods in agreement.

Master Phant goes inside and I share a smile with Theo and Casey. Both Abby and Lily sit on the ground.

"You guys call me if you need me," Lily says also crossing her arms.

We nod and take off for the city.

* * *

We arrive where Pangolin is with both Lepodina and Camille.

"TOO LATE!" Casey yells as we jump down to fight them.

I take Lepodina why the other two take Camille.

I duck under a kick from the woman and then turn to punch her. She grabs my arm and I groan as I kick her away from me. She growls as she runs at me again. I slide under her and land on the other side of her.

I watch as Pangolin, jumps into the air, glows purple and turns into his monster form. Then he rolls into a ball and goes underground.

I turn as Lepodina's foot comes towards my helmet. I fall backwards from the force. Then a bunch of Rin Shi appear and Lepodina smirks before walking over to her sister.

"JUNGLE SAIS!" I say pulling out my weapons.

I begin to strike my way through all of the Rin Shi. But more and more seem to be coming and I am getting tired.

I am suddenly kicked into the air. I fly through the air before someone catches me. I see Casey grabbed me.

"Okay time to end this!" He says and I step back. "WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER! STRIKE RIDER CRUISE!"

I pull out my wand and enter the code 1-2-4. "GALWIT MYSTO MOTRO!"

My mystic bike appears. Lepodina goes wide eyes as I swing my leg over it and start my engine.

"LETS RIDE!" Casey tells me and I nod.

"FULL THROTTLE!" I agree.

The Rin Shi begin to blast at us as we ride towards them.

"TIGER STRIKE!" Casey yells as we both begin to blast back.

"LASERS!" I yell.

"STRIKE RIDER HIGH SPEED!" Casey says changing his bike into weapon mode and together we finish them off.

But Lepodina, taking advantage of my back turned, blasts me and I go flying off of my back. She then rejoins her sister.

"Its been fun," Camille says preparing to finish off all of us. "But now its time to say goodbye kiddies."

Both she and Lepodina power up their weapons.

"JUNGLE MACE!" A voice suddenly yells and we see a mace come flying towards the two sisters and it wraps around both their wrists tying them together.

They turn to face her.

"LILY!" Casey yells.

"She's back!" Theo points out.

"And she has the weapon!" I cheer.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a party without me!" Lily jokes and I roll my eyes.

She flips the two sisters to the ground with Lepodina on top of Camille.

"LETS DANCE!" Lily says as the sisters begin to get up and she moves in for the fight.

For a few minutes the three fight and Lily clearly is winning. Then she knocks them both to the ground.

"Give it up you two!" She says to us.

"You're too late," Camille growls at her. "Our plan is already in action!"

She shoots her tongue out but Theo jumps in front of her and strikes her tongue. Camille and Lepodina run towards them so Casey and I jump into action.

"NO YOU DON'T!" We both yell.

I strike Lepodina across the chest with my sai before kicking her back. I duck under a kick and then punch her as I come back up. Theo tells Lily where Pangolin went. Lily moves towards the hole. She uses her weapon to send him out.

"NO!" Pangolin cries. "I haven't reached the fault line yet."

I continue to fight Lepodina. I axe kick her and she drips to one knee, then she swings her leg around to sweep mine but I jump over hers and turn to face her. As I turn she aims a kick to my chest. I grab her leg and flip her over.

We rejoin Lily as she has now broken through Pangolin's armour with the jungle Mace.

"Nice one Lil," Casey says.

"You got the jungle mace!" Theo cheers. "No way!"

"It rocks!" I smile and pat her on the shoulder.

"Even though master Phant gave up on himself," Lily tells us. "I didn't."

Pangolin stands up and then grows. I sigh just wanting this battle to be over.

"Ready for the big time guys?" Lil asks.

We all give words of agreement.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE!" We yell calling for our zords. "JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!"

"YEAH!" Lily cheers punching the air. "I'm ready for this!"

Pangolin goes into ball mode and races at us. He hits us and sparks fly from our megazord. We all cry out as we hit the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Casey asks.

Lily suddenly looks up. "I hear you Master Phant! Yes master I'll try! Come on guys! We are going to use the Elephant technique!"

We all get to our feet and prepare to call for the Elephant zord. We all punch our fists and we begin to glow our ranger colour.

"CALLING ON THE SPIRIT OF THE ELEPHANT!" We all call together. "JUNGLE FURY!"

The elephant spirit appears in zord form. He stands in front of our megazord. Then he stands on his hind legs and trumpets.

"ELEPHANT ATTACK!" We call and the Elephant begins to attack Pangolin.

A giant ball appears on his trunk. The Elephant uses his trunk to kick the ball at the monster in front of him. It hits and knocks him back.

"YES!" Lily says.

"SPIRIT OF THE ELEPHANT COMBINE!" We yell and the Elephants body separates.

It's head becomes our jungle mace weapon. Its legs become shoulder pads and its tusks and mouth becomes our helmet.

"JUNGLE PRIDE WITH ELEPHANT POWER!" We all call. "JUNGLE MACE NOW!"

"You can't defeat me!" Pangolin says. "PANGOLIN ROLL ATTACK!"

"FOLLOW MY LEAD GUYS!" Lily says and we copy her moves.

"JUNGLE MACE ATTACK!" We all yell and using the weapon we destroy Pangolin.

* * *

The five of us have gone back to Master Phant's shack and done it all up for him. Now its time to show it to him.

"Now this is a place fit for a Pai Zhuq master!" Theo says.

"Yeah," Casey says placing an arm around my shoulders. "I think we did a pretty good job."

Master Phant has returned, he looks a lot better with his hair even tied back.

"Guys here he comes," Abby and Lily say at the same time.

"Oh what is this?" He asks when he sees differences to his place.

"A little thank you present," Lily tells him. "Wait till you see the inside!"

He looks shocked but happy that the place is redone.

"Well master what do you think?" Lily asks him.

"It seems in this case the master has learned from the student," Master Phant tells her with a smile.

"It was an honour," Lily tells him. "And we may need your help again sometime. So don't forget to keep in touch."

"I have the spirit of the Elephant!" He points out. "I remember everything!"

We all smile.

* * *

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy. What do people want her next spirit and master to be?


End file.
